Batgirl Begins
by TheDarkTulip
Summary: My take on how Batgirl should be introduced into the new and incredibly awesome Batman movies, based on the movies and a bit on the cartoon. M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of how awesome it would be when they put batgirl in the new batman films and this just popped into my head, so I hope you like it. ALSO, apparently, the new batgirl is going to be Miley Cyrus! If it is I will never watch it, no offence to Miley, but she will never be Batgirl, ever.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

Barbara couldn't believe her father sometimes. After a three year trip to England, she had gone to live with her aunt for a while, she had expected to be welcomed back with open arms, but nooooo. Her father hadn't even bothered to meet her at Gotham station. She grumbled and picked up her suitcase, it had all her clothes in it and she was wearing a backpack, both were rather heavy, and started to walk home. Following all the road signs, but much to her surprise Gotham hadn't changed much since she'd left.

It was like she'd never been gone.

It was late and the rain was pouring down, making her two bags seem even heavier and to make it worse she was probably jetlagged as it was around midnight and she still felt wide awake. It was either jetlag or she was some kind of bat.

She flipped her phone open and called her father once more, and once more she got no reply. She glared at the word Dad as it flashed on her phone, stupid idiot.

It didn't occur to Barbara that her father was at this present moment in time talking to a masked vigilante, why would it? Barbara didn't know who or what Batman was, so she just presumed her father had forgotten about his eldest child.

She dragged her suitcase behind her, not caring about the noise it was making and cursed her father in her head.

How could he forget to pick her up? How was that even possible? She kicked a puddle and sighed. Three years she had been gone and he'd already forgotten her. She had been sent to live with her aunt because she apparently had 'anger issues'. Well now she was back, and she was angrier than ever.

She continued on her walk, just a another street or two and she'd be home. She continued but noticed something, as her footsteps splashed in the rain, so did someone else's. They were almost perfectly in sync with her, but not quite. Barbara sped up a bit and so did the footsteps behind her. Okay, she had been back in Gotham, what? Ten minutes? And already she had a stalker. New record.

_Almost home, almost home._

She went to turn and paused, wait, this alleyway wasn't there before…was it? Oh great, not only was she being stalked but she was lost as well.

"Need some help sweetheart?" A deep male voice behind her asked, she noted that he sounded rather gleeful at the fact she was lost.

"No" She replied curtly and kept walking, away from the alleyway. Even though she currently had no idea where she was, she was not sticking around near this guy.

"You sure? You look a bit lost to me darling" Her pursuer then asked and Barbara heard him chuckle ever so slightly as he spoke. Never a good sign.

"Absolutely, now piss off" She replied without looking back and heard some very loud laughter, and then she was running.

She ran as fast as she could with a heavy backpack and suitcase, but it didn't get her very far.

"Hang on darling!" He murmured, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back.

Barbara's training kicked in.

She grabbed the guys wrist and struck backwards with her foot, catching the guy in the knee. He swore and let go on her shoulder, and she span around, cracking him in the side of the face with a roundhouse kick. The guy stumbled back and clutched his mouth, but Barbara could see the blood trickling through his fingers.

"You little bitch!" He yelled at her and she let go of her suitcase and slipped the backpack off her back.

"Oh you picked the wrong girl to fuck with" She snarled at him, her voice was like velvet, rolling gently off her tongue.

He roared in anger and lunged forward with both arms, intent on pushing her over her suitcase and onto the ground. Barbara manoeuvred around his arms and stuck her foot out, whilst grabbing an arm and throwing him to the ground. He started to get up but Barbara kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Arsehole" She muttered and grabbed her suitcase again and shrugged her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Barbara?"

She turned and groaned internally, trust him to turn up now.

"Hey Dad" She greeted holding up a hand in greeting, the guy below her groaned and she kicked him again.

"Stop that! What are you doing?" He asked her in disbelief and she stared at him, a mixture of anger and disbelief on her face.

"He was going to attack me! Or rape me or something! He was stalking me!" She told him and glared at him, he relented then. It was a very believable story, things like that happened all the time in Gotham.

"Well, come on, let's get you home in the dry" Her father told her and he grabbed her suitcase, and she let him and followed him to the car.

"The cruiser? Why are you picking me up in the cruiser?" She asked him and noticed that the lights were flashing, ah, no wonder he was late.

"Problems arose" He told her opening the trunk and sticking her suitcase in along with her backpack.

She walked forward and clambered in beside her father and saw something move in the rear view mirror.

"Hey"

Barbara turned around, there was a girl about her age, if not slightly older sat behind her. She had long red hair and green eyes that were shifty and suspicious. On her wrists were a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey" Barbara replied turning in her seat to get a better look, the girl was thin, very thin, like she hadn't eaten in a week. And she was scruffy, tangled dirty hair and scratches all over her face.

"Names Pamela, Pamela Isley, you?" She asked leaning forwards casually and resting her hands on the back of Barbara's seat, her father cast her a glance but she ignored it.

"Barbara Gordon, why you hear Pam?" Barbara replied and Pamela shrugged her shoulders.

"Nicked a loaf of bread, needed the food" Pamela told her with a shrug and Barbara's father snorted under his breath, both girls glared at him.

"Ignore him, I usually do, anyway, what's your punishment gonna be? Or don't you know?" Barbara asked ignoring her father's slightly angry, slightly amused glare.

"Probably community service, or some crap like that" Pamela told her and the car slowed to a halt and the door was opened by another police officer, Pamela glanced over at Barbara.

"See you round"

The door shut and Barbara smiled before turning to face the front of the car, and then noticed her father was watching her.

"What? Is it illegal to converse in this town? Jeez" Barbara muttered and her father shook his head, before putting the cruiser in gear and driving them both home. Having Barbara around again was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara dragged her suitcase into her room and let it fall onto it's side with a loud thud, before discarding her backpack and falling ungracefully onto her bed.

"We left your room, we didn't think you'd be too happy if we redecorated" Her father told her and she mumbled a thank you into her pillow, but it was barely heard by her father who was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"You can unpack in the morning Barbs, you'd better get to bed now, it's late" He told her and got no reply, he sighed gently and left her to her own devices, shutting the door behind him.

Barbara's head lifted up once she was sure her father had gone to bed and she rolled over, tugging off her jeans and flopping into bed as she was, hoping to force herself into sleep.

Needless to say it didn't work, she was jetlagged, and this meant she was going to be sleeping during the day for a while, great, just great.

She sighed and pulled out her phone and tuned into a radio stationed before popping her earphones in and listening to it and internally groaning. Trust her to find the news stations.

"_And so the mysterious crime fighter, known only as 'The Batman' strikes again-"_

Barbara opened her eyes, this sounded interesting, either that or she was tuned in to some kind of story channel station for old people.

"_Nobody knows who the Batman is, or why he chose to save Gotham, but since his arrival crime has gone down by sixty percent in the last two years"_

Barbara listened to every word that came out of her earpieces, this…Batman, sounded amazing. He was doing the one thing that everybody else in this stupid town was afraid to, he was fighting back.

"_There are mixed opinions about Batman however, many think he is a hero, but even more think he is a nuisance, Mr Bruce Wayne owner of Wayne enterprises was once heard commenting that the Batman, and I use his exact words here 'Is an insane psychopath who obviously belongs in some kind of hospital' well Mr Wayne you may be right, but then again, you may be wrong"_

Barbara didn't hear the rest of the report, as she did end up falling into a light, dreamless sleep.

BANG!

Barbara shot up in her bed and scrambled up and grabbed her lampshade.

"Dad?" She called tugging on her jeans and putting the lampshade as she crept towards the door.

She received no answer and opened the door slowly, before creeping out into the hallway. She heard muffled voices coming from the balcony and she crept towards the door that lead out into the alleyway beside their small house.

She gaped at the man that stood, or rather hung, on her balcony.

If he noticed her he didn't care, because he continued to speak with her father and ignore her. She took a good long look at him. He was wearing some kind of black body armour that was obviously bullet proof, if it wasn't she saw no point to it. And a mask, a black mask with two sharp points either side like ears, that covered most of his face but left his mouth and the bottom of his nose visible. He was also wearing a cape, and even though she had never seen him before in her life she knew who it was. He was the Batman.

She grinned and heard the balcony door open, she smiled at her father.

"Morning" She greeted warmly and he sighed, before closing the door behind him, when Barbara looked back Batman was gone.

"Please tell me that was the Batman" She pleaded her father, but he just turned away like he always did when he didn't want to admit something.

"I knew it! Man he is so cool!" Barbara exclaimed to her father who just shook his head.

"A saviour for Gotham? Yeah, maybe, but cool? I don't think he'd appreciate being 'cool'" Her father told her and handed her a bowl full of cereal and she gulped it down obediently.

"So, what we doing today?" Barbara asked once she had swallowed her last mouthful of cereal.

"We?" Her father asked with an eyebrow raised, but she saw the small smile on his face and nodded.

"Yes, we"

He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Go get changed, and don't forget to wash your face!" He called, not even finishing his sentence before Barbara was up and tearing towards her room.

"Kay Pops!"

Barbara couldn't stay angry at her father for long, he'd upset her and then the next day he's show her something from the crime files or a piece of evidence and he would be forgiven. Four years ago on her twelfth birthday, he showed her the shooting range. Best birthday present ever.

She pulled her dirty clothes off and changed, after rummaging through her suitcase for a few moments, into her favourite outfit. A pair of black leggings with a neon violet top with a hood attached and a pair of long fingerless black gloves before pulling her black trainers on, washing her face and then finally brushing her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look out Gotham, here comes Barbara" She muttered before grabbing her ipod and shoving into her pocket and walking back into the kitchen where her father was waiting.

"Well, let's get going!" Barbara told him, practically skipping out the front door towards the police cruiser, her father following whilst chuckling gently. How he had missed his daughter.

When they arrived at the station Barbara was greeted warmly, and she recognised more than a few faces.

"Hey Barbs, hey commissioner" Lenny, a senior officer greeted, emphasis on senior, he was older than dinosaurs with a shrivelled face and shaking hands.

"Hey Lenny, any news on Isley?" Barbara's father asked and Barbara frowned slightly, wasn't that the girl in the car last night?

"Still not talking, refuses, says it against human rights" Lenny scoffed and Barbara cleared her throat ever so slightly.

"I could talk to her, she was pretty chatty in the car last night" Barbara suggested coolly, and before her father could protest Lenny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Right this way young lady, you may just have better luck than the rest of us old folks, youngun to youngun" Lenny told her leading her towards one of the interrogation rooms.

Barbara walked in and sat on the table opposite Pamela and smiled at her.

"Whoa, wait a second!" Pamela exclaimed sitting up straight and grinning, her day just got a whole lot better.

"Hey Pamela, I'm here to interrogate you, you've been very naughty and all that and I need to know your sincere about this" Barbara told her putting on a very stupid voice that she thought sounded quite accurate considering she was imitating her father.

Pamela laughed so hard she cried.

"Man, your funny" Pamela giggled and Barbara grinned before leaning forwards.

"So what did you do? Other than steal some grub?" Barbara asked, genuinely interested and Pamela grinned at her.

"Well, I'm an environmentalist you see" Pamela told her, and launched into her story.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara sat intrigued as her new friend explained the situation to her.

"So, I break into this factory with a baseball bat cause their pumping so much crap into the river that it's starting to kill the fish" Pamela explained and Barbara nodded, enthralled by the situation, being an environmentalist sounded so cool if you were an extremist. Barbara always imagined them as boring hippy's that chained themselves to trees and crap like that.

"Only this time I got caught, only because the cops had been warned I was in the area when I had nicked the bread for my lunch" Pamela finished and Barbara nodded.

"Well, I reckon I can get your case sorted, you may get suck with a bit of community service, but nothing serious" Barbara decided and Pamela flashed her a grin.

"Really? You could do that?" She asked with wide excited eyes and Barbara nodded but her up a single finger.

"One condition"Pamela deflated.

"Knew it" She grumbled and glared up at Barbara who was still looking pretty smug.

"You've _got _to take me with you!" Barbara almost yelled and Pamela sat up once again, she had expected the commissioner's daughter to be really uptight, but she was just like Pamela.

"So, I plead your case, you give a very sincere apology and then we have some fun, deal?" Barbara asked and held out her hand, Pamela shook it vigorously.

"Oh hell yeah"

Barbara strolled out of the interrogation room and walked over to her father and Lenny.

"She's got a good cause, she did the wrong thing for all the right reasons, and also, I suggest suing that company she broke into" Barbara informed her father and Lenny, her father frowned but Lenny just smiled.

"I knew it would work, she'll get community service for a while, and why would we sue them?" Lenny asked her tilted his head to the side in mild confusion.

"The amount of chemicals they are pumping into the river is not good for any living creature, that's why" Barbara told them and Lenny glanced at her father.

"We've been meaning to check in on that for a while, now we have some reason to, what do ya say?" Lenny asked her father who merely sighed and nodded before pulling out some papers marked 'Pamela Isley' and scribbling down her situation.

"Now what pops?" Barbara asked with a smile and he father chuckled.

"Well, I have some more paper work to do so what do you want to do for an hour or so?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders before glancing in the direction of the shooting range.

"Well…I mean, I could sit with you or I could…" Barbara muttered with a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Go on, just make sure your supervised!" Her father called after her, she was already running before he had finished.

"Please someone be in the range" He muttered the plead as he still remembered the last time she had been in the range, they had named the hole in the wall the 'Barbara monument'.

It was a big hole.

Barbara got into the range and noticed someone there that she vaguely recognised, but she couldn't remember where from. He had on a pair of headphones designed to block sound out and was focusing on the targets in front of him. He was pretty good to, and pretty good looking. Tall, very muscular, dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair. Barbara shrugged her shoulders and picked up her own headphones before picking up her favourite gun. Nothing flash, just a hand gun with a slight recoil.

Barbara pumped the handle and held the gun up with her right hand and aimed at the target. The sound startled her for a moment as she jerked back slightly, she had forgotten just how loud the guns were, even with the headphones on.

"Damn, forgot about the recoil" She mumbled to herself before pumping the handle and lining up for another shot. She heard a shot across the room and realised that the other guy had fired to. She snuck a glance and saw with slight satisfaction that he had done worse than she had. She aimed, and fired this time making up for the recoil.

She whooped slightly in her head to see she was inches from the centre of the target. Once again Barbara pumped the handle, but she didn't get a chance to fire it as there was a tap on the shoulder, she turned and the gun was still held up and guy from across the room held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, easy!" The guy laughed and she lowered the gun and pulled one of the headphones off of her ear but left the other one on.

"Your pretty handy with that gun, mind giving me a few tips?" He asked her and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure thing rookie" She told him and walked over to his booth and raised an eyebrow, she wondered briefly how long he had been there as several empty cups of coffee were littered on the floor.

"Actually my names Bruce, not rookie" He told her with a small smile and she smiled back.

"I'm Barbara, nice to meet you rookie, now come on, let's see if we can get one decent shot out of you" Barbara replied nudging him on the shoulder and leading him to the booth.

"Bruce" He insisted and he held up his gun and Barbara started to correct him.

"Rookie" She replied stubbornly and showed him how to shoot.

After two hours of teaching and playful banter Barbara had finally managed to get a decent shot out of Bruce.

"Well rookie, I'll make a marksmen outta you yet" Barbara muttered with a smile and she looked up as her Dad walked in.

"Hey pops" She greeted and Bruce walked over and they shook hands.

"Barbara, Mr Wayne" He greeted and Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Wayne? Whoa wait a sec, I've been teaching Bruce Wayne how to hold a gun for the past two hours?" Barbara asked in slight disbelief and Bruce laughed at her expression.

"And what a good teacher you are to Barbs" He told her patting her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow.

"And what a slow student you are rookie, guess I'll be seeing you around then" Barbara replied and saw an elderly, but rather sprightly man behind her father.

"Hey Alfred, do you have a spare invite?" Bruce called and the man raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Yes Master Bruce" He replied pulling out a small envelope covered in intricate scrawls.

"Here you are Barbs, see you Friday" Bruce waved at her before he and, the man called Alfred that Barbara presumed was some kind of butler, walked out of the shooting range and the police station.

"Hey pops, if he aint a cop, what the heck was he doing in the shooting range?" Barbara asked her father whilst she opened the envelope that had been handed to her.

"He comes by every now and then, and the money he pays us to let him in the range pretty much funds this place, by the way Barbs, what is that?" Her father informed and then asked her.

"It's an invite to a charity ball on Friday" She stuttered in disbelief and then scowled at the letter.

"Damn I hate dresses"


	4. Chapter 4

Barbara sat at a table watching Pamela in a state of boredom.

"So, why is painting a wall community service?" Barbara asked and Pamela shrugged her shoulders in an unhelpful manner.

"Something to do with cleaning up Gotham graffiti, though if you ask me the graffiti is an improvement" Pamela replied splashing some white paint on the edges of the now clean wall.

"Well, you've got ten minutes and then your free to go, what shall we do?" Barbara asked her new friend who turned and flashed her a mischievous grin.

"There's a sewage station down by the docks we could check out, word is that they are pumping all their crap out into the water" Pamela suggested and Barbara nodded in excitement.

"When we get there we can get the party started" Pamela laughed and Barbara laughed with her but paused.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Bruce Wayne invited me to this big swanky charity ball on Friday and I need an excuse to get out of it" Barbara told her and Pamela turned with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would you want to get out of that? You'll be all over the papers by Monday!" Pamela exclaimed to her friend who stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah, but I'll have to wear a dress, blegh" Barbara replied and her friend laughed at her disgusted expression.

"Good point, well, I've been scoping out this factory in the industrial area that we could visit on Friday" Pamela replied to her friend with a smirk that screamed evil, and Barbara returned it gleefully.

"Sure, which factory and why?" Barbara replied as Pamela dropped the paint brush in the paint making it splatter her clothes lightly but she didn't care.

"It's a factory that makes plant fertiliser, but it's toxic the plants grow ten times faster and ten times bigger, but they release poison spores into the air" Pamela explained and Barbara frowned.

"Wait, and nobody has reported this?" She asked and Pamela shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure they have, but they all get paid off don't they?" Pamela replied and Barbara sighed but nodded, it seemed that money was the only thing that kept you alive in this town, unless you were in the Batman's good books.

"Hey, what do you think would happen if the Batman tried to stop us?" Barbara asked her friend who only laughed at her question as if it was ridiculous.

"The Batman wouldn't worry about two kids like us, he'd be more worried about the Joker and other nutcases like that, if anything he should be thankful were helping to clean up Gotham as much as he is" Pamela told her friend and Barbara nodded in enthusiastic agreement. They were doing Batman a favour, if this plant factory was poisoning people just for money then they deserved to be shut down didn't they?

"So I go out in the morning on Friday with you, and I just happen to forget about the party yes?" Barbara asked Pamela who nodded as they walked along the streets to Pamela's small flat where she and her alcoholic father lived.

It was a dingy little flat but Pamela was at the police station half the time so she didn't care, her room was the only clean room in the flat as she liked to live in at least a little luxury.

"Masks, and bats?" Pamela asked her friend who nodded but Pamela paused and handed Barbara something and Barbara frowned at it.

"A Swiss army knife?" Barbara asked and Pamela nodded before she rolled up her trouser leg, another identical knife was strapped around her ankle, and Barbara presumed it was for emergencies.

"Yeah, keep it with you all the time and it will come in handy, trust me once they see you have a dangerous weapon they tend to back off" Pamela explained as Barbara strapped her knew accessory to her ankle without much trouble before Pamela handed her a balaclava and a bat.

"Don't put it on yet, wait till we get to the docks" Pamela ordered her and Barbara raised her eyebrow and gave her friend an expression that clearly said 'no duh'

"So, how long does it take to get to the docks from here?" Barbara asked peering out the window, it was two pm and getting dark, which was to be expected in Gotham in the middle of November.

"About half and hour if we speed walk, which I highly suggest" Barbara replied as they walked down the stairs at a quick steady pace and stepped out into the street where it was drizzling with rain.

They walked as quickly as they could without looking like criminals as they travelled through the slums of Gotham, but thankfully nobody bothered them which was a rare thing. Gotham wasn't best known for it's hospitality, unless you knew where to look for it of course. They arrived at the docks in twenty eight minutes and thirty three seconds, and they pulled the balaclavas on and held up their bats as they crept along the docks until they smelt the factory.

"Oh that is gross" Barbara gagged and Pamela retched slightly but they both continued breathing through their mouths as much as they could in an attempt to block out the stench.

"Here's the entrance, you ready?" Pamela asked taking on the role of leader as she always did.

"Let's do this" Barbara replied with a grin as they both stealthily charged into the factory.

Getting into the factory had been surprisingly easy, they only had to hit two guys over the head with their bats which was unusual. They managed to get all the way to the main facility before they were even noticed. The two guards they had hit came running out from round a corner and started yelling at them.

"Damn, we didn't hit them hard enough" Barbara grumbled holding up her bat and getting into a decent stance, but Pamela dragged her down a corridor and they stared laughing as they ran, because they'd already achieved their goal.

They charged out the door and kept running but by now the stench was overwhelming and they had to hold their breath as they ran which didn't help them.

They got back to Pamela's at ten pm, they had clocked up the main sewage pump that kept the sewage flowing into the water and now it was probably overflowing into the factory, hence the foul stench.

"I need to get home, but do you mind if I use your shower first?" Barbara asked her friend smelling her clothes and pulling away in disgust.

"Sure, I'll find you some clean clothes as well, don't want to be suspects do we?" Pamela replied already riffling through her draws as Barbara walked into the bathroom. They had been friends a grand total of three days, and already they were so close they might as well have been sisters. Barbara loved Pamela because she was everything Barbara wanted to be, she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted with no-one to answer to. Barbara would never be the perfect child her father always wanted, she was rash, angry and impatient. Her father was calm, collected and could wait ten years for a phone call reply and think nothing of it.

She hated that sometimes, she hated not being perfect. She felt betrayed by him, yeah she had anger problems when she was younger, but why did he have to send her away? A little part of her still believed that he didn't love her, but she tended to ignore it. Ignoring it didn't always work though.

**Heeeey, Tulip here guys!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had to write it like five times before I was happy with it, and I think you can probably all work out where this is going right now, but that's okay. Also, I'd like to thank Gothic Fairy Girl for reviewing, thaaanks! Have a cyber cookie! And thank you to those who favourited my story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Tulip out.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Barbara had gotten home she hadn't been surprised to find that her father had been called out to the docks, what was a bit weird however was the plant pot sitting on the kitchen window. Her mother told her it was for decoration.

"It's a plant mum, it doesn't decorate, it just sits there and looks green" Barbara had pointed out grabbing a plateful of food and then trudging up the stairs to eat in peace.

Barbara never ate with her folks, probably because while in England she had never eaten with her aunt as she was always busy at work or holding some kind of party downstairs. Hence Barbara's hatred for anything posh or formal.

Barbara plugged in her earphones and tried to find more news on Batman but she didn't have any luck, so she searched him on you tube.

"Rubbish, poor quality, fake" Barbara muttered flicking through the videos, she sighed nothing decent…or not.

She clicked on another and the video popped up, it was a recording of the Joker and then the Batman fighting him.

"Okay, now that, that I like" Barbara muttered adding the page to her favourites so she could go back and watch it again sometime.

"So Barbara, while Dads out catching criminals with the Batman what do you do? You go out and stop people from poisoning the people of Gotham without getting noticed by the cops, go you" She muttered to herself, yeah, what she was doing with Pamela was good and fun, but she really wanted to make a difference in Gotham. She wanted to be like the Batman.

"Barbara?"Barbara pulled out her earplugs and switched the screen so she was on her facebook page and not on the video of Batman when her father walked into her room.

"Hey pops" She greeted casually and he smiled at her before raising an eyebrow.

"Where were you and Pamela today?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"She finished her community work and we just chilled, wandered around Gotham for a while and did a bit of window shopping. There's this really cool pair of boots down town that I'm saving up for" She informed him in a very bored tone as she tapped away on her laptop before she checked a text on her phone.

_What's our alibi?_

_Pam x_

She quickly keyed in her reply before deleting the text from Pamela and resuming her bored appearance as she searched for some music downloads on the internet.

"Okay, you seem to be making a real difference to her Barbs, I'm proud of you" He told her and she shrugged as she tried to ignore the guilty feeling that was festering in her stomach.

"No problem Pops, she's not that bad once you get to know her, just misunderstood" Barbara replied as she played some party music quietly and her father smiled at he before he left her alone.

Barbara's phone vibrated and she read the text quickly.

_Thanks girl, still up for Friday? _

_Pam x_

Barbara smiled, but then paused, what would she rather do? Party with rookie, or go break into a factory with Pam?

_Can't wait._

_Babs x_

Babs, Pamela had decided that Barbs was too long and had started calling her Babs instead. Suited Barbara just fine, so long as no-one else used that nickname for her, that was her and Pam's thing not anyone else's. Barbara returned to the video of Batman, he had so many gadgets in his belt and killer moves as well.

Barbara watched with interest, she recognised some of his fighting moves and his fighting styles. It was Wada Ryu Karate, Barbara had been a purple belt in it before she had left Gotham, fortunately their was a training dojo in England where her aunt lived as well and she had resumed her training so she was now a second dan brown belt. One away from a black belt.

"So, he's trained in martial arts, at least three judging by his fighting, and he has enough money to by him some little toys" Barbara muttered frowning in confusion as she tried to think of all the possible suspects.

"There are four big enterprises in Gotham, one of them is run by Lex Luthor so that knocks Luthor Corp out" She muttered as she wrote down her suspicions in one of her notebooks.

"So that leaves, Wayne Enterprises, Fill corporation and the Plant factories, well it can't be them if their poisoning the plants" Barbara muttered crossing out the plant factories with her red pen.

"That leaves Wayne Enterprises and Fill Corporation, either one of the owners could do it, Bruce Wayne, or Jeremy Fill…I wonder" Barbara muttered deep in thought. She sighed and closed the notebook.

"That will have to wait, I need to try and sleep tonight" Barbara muttered placing the notebook on her side table and laying down in her bed, she was still trying to adjust and still feeling a little bit jetlagged. Nothing a few more nights of sleep wouldn't fix though.

She lay down on the pillow and forced herself to sleep.

Barbara woke up on Friday feeling good, she figured her body had finally adjusted to the time change because when she checked the clock it said six in the morning. She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes before checking her phone.

No new messages.

She shrugged her shoulders and trudged into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and comb her hair. When she was feeling decent she walked quietly down the stairs and grabbed a few slices of bread before she wrote a note for her father.

_Gone out with Pam, see you later xx_

She then fished her out her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to Pamela.

_On my way over, c u in 5_

_Babs x_

She walked out the house remembering to lock the door behind her and walked quickly to Pamela's, even if it was six in the morning you still had to be careful. The scum of Gotham never sleeps. Barbara seriously recommended they take a nap.

Barbara got to Pamela's within half an hour and buzzed Pamela's number, she got no answer. She raised an eyebrow but then her phone buzzed.

_Feel like climbing up the fire escape?_

_Pam x_

Barbara chuckled, this meant one of two things. It could mean that her father had passed out in front of the door and Pamela couldn't open it, or her father had passed out on top of the keys. Barbara wouldn't be surprised if it was both of the options.

_On my way, and open the window this time!_

_Babs x_

Barbara replied and walked casually round the building to the fire escape and began clambering up in what she hoped was a stealthy manner. She made it to Pamela's room and the window was wide open so she pulled herself into her friends room and waited. She could hear yelling, Pamela was yelling at her father and he was yelling back.

Barbara wondered what would happen if he came in and saw her sitting on the windowsill, but then Pamela came in and slammed the door behind her before turning to face Barbara with a tear stained face.

"You okay?" Barbara asked quietly and Pamela nodded feebly before sitting on her bed.

"Hey, chill Pam, everything will get better, it has to" Barbara assured her friend as she jumped silently from the windowsill and wrapped an arm around her friend and much to her surprise Pamela hugged her back.

"Thanks Babs, I needed that" She murmured brushing away the tears before opening her cupboard and pulling out a crowbar, a water pistol and two black balaclava's.

"Now, you ready to have some fun?"

**Tulip here!**

**Hope you all had a great Christmas and all got what you wanted. I did!**

**Thank you Knightmare1986 for reviewing, I completely forgot that Bruce didn't like guns as I was trying to think of a way of introducing him to the story, damn. Thanks for pointing it out to me!**

**Tulip Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara had decided that Pamela was her best friend, it hadn't really been a hard decision as Pamela was Barbara's only friend in Gotham. Barbara wasn't going to start school until after the new year which left her plenty of time to roam the streets of Gotham.

She tugged her coat closer round her as she and Barbara admired jeans and jackets in the windows of several shops before they started the long walk to the industrial estate in Gotham. They had arrived at four in the afternoon, and of course it was already dark but then Gotham always felt dark, even in the middle of the day.

"We almost there Pam?" Barbara asked and Pamela nodded and waved a hand at her friend indicating for her to be quiet. Barbara wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to get this done quickly and attend the party, maybe it would help her with her Batman theories.

"Hey Pam, who do you think the Bat is?" Barbara asked in a whisper and Pamela shrugged her shoulders.

"Could be anyone really" Pamela replied, she shared Barbara's interest in the Batman, but had yet to formulate any theories.

"Like someone in Gotham?" Barbara pressed and her much to her surprise Pamela laughed.

"Someone from Gotham? Yeah right, someone from another city has seen the shit were in and decided to lend a hand, everyone in Gotham is corrupt that's why the cops hate him so much" Pamela explained and Barbara paused a moment.

"Damn it! And I was so close" She grumbled and Pamela laughed at her friends angry expression.

"Come on, the doors over there, then we can kick some butt" Pamela replied in a hushed tone and Barbara quietened down as well, but still remained distracted by the thought that Batman might not actually be from Gotham.

"Babs, snap out of it and focus! Or were both plant food!" Pamela snapped back to her friend as she bumped into her when they were hiding round a corner, Barbara shook her head and nodded to her friend with a sly grin as Pamela handed her the water gun they had filled with the same plant mulch that the company was using to poison all the plants.

"Why are we shooting mulch at them? This is just the factory no-one important will be here" Barbara hissed as they crept along the corridors.

"Yes they will, the manager likes to come in on Friday's to check on production, he'll be here" Pamela replied and Barbara had to pause for a moment.

"How long have you been planning this?" Barbara finally asked as they found the managers room.

"Month or so now, you ready?" Pamela replied waving off the question, Barbara raised an eyebrow but nodded holding up the gun in a ready position as Pamela flung the door open and both girls shot into the room, but then they both froze.

"Oops" Pamela muttered as the four guards came slowly towards them, the manager looked thoroughly baffled by the predicament.

"Plan?" Barbara asked and Pamela shrugged her shoulders holding up her crowbar and Barbara held up her water/mulch gun. None of the four guards looked impressed by the situation.

"Come on girls, don't make this hard on yourselves" The biggest guard told them and Barbara glared at him and his patronising tone.

"You know what Red? I think their scared they'll get taken out by two kids" Barbara growled, Red was Pamela's code name when they were near anyone or any cameras so they wouldn't get caught, it matched Pamela's red hair.

"I think I agree with you there Blue, shall we teach them a lesson?" Pamela replied, Blue because of Barbara's blue eyes, she inherited them off of her mother and also got her mothers brown hair, though her father insists it's from his side of the family.

"Very funny kids, come on and make it easy on yourselves" Another guard told them but Barbara could hear the annoyed undertone, she'd struck a nerve.

"Let's do this" Pamela muttered and lunged forwards with her crowbar, but instead of attacking she ducked as the men came forwards, and Barbara fired her gun and the mulch landed on the floor. The four men slid on the mulch and fell flat on their backs and both girls turned and ran back the way they had come but stopped when they heard footsteps coming from round the corner.

"Where do we go now?" Barbara hissed to her friend, who in turn turned down a different corridor and deeper into the maze of the plant factory.

"Great, now were lost" Barbara muttered slightly annoyed, it was six pm, still time to get to home and ready for the party if they were quick but that was starting to look like an impossibility given their current situation.

They were in some huge warehouse like room, there was a vat of chemicals in one side of the room with a label that had 'TOXIC' written on it in big bold letters on the side, the rest of the room was full of crates that had plants in them and most of them were labelled 'DANGEROUS' in equally big writing as on the huge vat. There were drains scattered everywhere as well, like someone had just blown holes in the floor and stuck grates over them as an excuse.

"Well this place wasn't on the blueprints" Pamela muttered and pulled out her phone and took a few quick snaps of the room, Barbara stared at her.

"Were about to get busted and your worried about a room that wasn't here before?" Barbara asked her incredulously and Pamela nodded and pointed to the door, she had bolted it behind her and there wasn't any sounds from beyond it so they hadn't been discovered.

Yet.

"We need an escape route Red, and quick" Barbara told her friend and she turned suddenly when something moved in the corner of her eye, she scanned the room quickly, there wasn't any lights in there so the only source of light there was, was the moon, and it cast and eerie glow on the room that didn't help with Barbara's nerves.

"You two have been causing quite a lot of trouble I hear"

Both girls froze at the dark voice that seemed to come from all around them, and Barbara guessed he was speaking into some kind of microphone and his voice was being projected through speakers in the room.

"Who are you?" Pamela yelled her voice shaking slightly as she held up her crowbar, she was replied with laughter.

"I am Temblor, and I have been paid a hefty sum of money to eliminate two little troublemakers that wont let sleeping dogs lie" The voice told them and Barbara racked her brain for some familiarity, she'd heard that name on the radio. It hit her like a baseball bat.

"You're a wanted murderer" She whispered and heard a crash behind her, both girls span around and saw a colossal figure walk towards them in a menacing manner. He was huge, bigger than Barbara and Pamela put together with striking white hair and an aged face, he was muscular and wore a large trench coat, on either arm he had some kind of robotic device that was wired to what looked like some kind of battery pack.

"That I am darlin', and you two, are wanted dead" He told them, and lunged.

**Oooooh cliff hanger! I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you to BlakDawn for pointing out that Barbara would notice that it could be someone outside of Gotham that's the Batman, which is why in this chapter I have Pamela stamping on the progress Barbara made by suggesting someone outside of Gotham. Thanks!**

**Also just for those of you that actually read this thing at the bottom of the chapters, I was writing this when a song popped up on my ipod and I think it explains Batman and Batgirls relationship, the song is 'Just the way I'm not' by All Time Low, let me know if you agree or not, I'd like to hear your opinions. (And yes, I am fully aware that it is rather sad to compare their relationship to a song, but it just struck me whilst I was writing)**

**Read and review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara reacted quicker than Temblor moved, she shoved Pamela to one side before cart wheeling the other way. Temblor kept going however and ran straight into one of the supports that kept the building sturdy, and the building trembled with the impact.

"Pam, you got a phone?" Barbara called to her friend as Temblor stalked towards her and Barbara did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed a rock from the floor and flung it at him. Temblor lifted up and arm and blocked the rock and looked down triumphantly only to see that Barbara and Pamela were running towards the barricaded door.

"Stupid girls" Temblor chuckled and twisted the two yellow energy packs on his arms, before slamming his hands into the ground.

Barbara heard the impact before she felt it, she was flung into the air and hit another one of the concrete pillars and heard the crunching of bones, and then she felt it. She let out a cry of agony as she fell to the ground limply and tried to stop herself from passing out.

"Barbara!" Pamela cried out stumbling backwards into the metal bolt on the door and it dug painfully into her back but she ignored it as Temblor stalked towards her unmoving friend.

"Don't even think about it!" Pamela roared in anger and slammed a metal pole down on Temblors head, he gasped in pain and Pamela grabbed Barbara's arm and she scrambled up and Pamela pressed her phone into her hands.

"You calling the cops?" Pamela whispered to her and Barbara nodded her head.

"Yeah, time to call pops" Barbara replied as they both ran in opposite directions as the ground exploded where they had just been standing.

Barbara dialled her father's private number and waited anxiously whilst at the same time never taking her eyes from Temblor.

"Gordon here"

Barbara wanted to pass out with relief, but she figured passing out right now would probably end with a funeral.

"Hey pops, me and Pam might have bitten off a little more than we can chew here" Barbara spoke into the phone and yelled when the ground underneath her shook violently.

"Pam! Comish on the phone!" Barbara yelled and threw the phone to Pam who caught it and continued the conversation while Barbara worked on not dying.

"Your no match for me sweetheart, just give up" Temblor told her and Barbara raised an eyebrow, his voice was hoarse and dark, like someone Barbara could imagine stalking her in the streets.

"Sorry, Gordon family motto, never give up" Barbara told him, she was backed up against the wall but that was fine, she had once been taught that it was better to be backed up against a wall. It meant that no-one was behind you.

Temblor barked out a laugh and ran at her, Barbara had to fight the natural instinct to run and waited a moment. Temblor reached back with one of his huge armoured fists and Barbara jumped up and used the wall to propel herself onto Temblors head.

"Bitch" Barbara muttered and stamped on the glasses he was currently wearing, they shattered into his eyes and he yelled out in anger and shock as she flipped forwards and landed behind him, she kicked his back and sent him stumbling forwards before she ran over to Pamela who chucked the phone back to her.

"They're on their way" Pamela told her and they both picked up a piece of metal from the debris on the ground, both planning to crack his head open like an egg with their new weapons.

"How is he so strong?" Pamela asked as he came towards them and Barbara stared at him in concentration.

_Every time he twists those yellow things he gets a charge of electricity that he can use to create small earthquakes, they are powered by the pack that's currently strapped to his back. Hs natural strength comes from his size, but he's old and slow, and that power supply wont last forever._

"We need to use up all his power, get him to charge those things up as much as possible, but try not to die" Barbara told her friend before they both jumped to the side and Temblor rammed into another concrete support and once again the building shook, but this time it was a whole lot worse.

"This place is gonna come down on us if we do that! We need another plan!" Pamela yelled at her friend as she ran from Temblor and threw a few pieces of rock at him, these only managed to annoy him.

"Stay still pipsqueaks, I'm gonna look bad if I can't take out two kids" Temblor growled at them and charged on of his hands and slapped it against a wall, the vat in the corner started shaking and some of the chemical splashed out onto the floor.

That however didn't concern Barbara, what concerned Barbara was the piece of rubble that had just fallen on top of Pamela.

"Pam!" Barbara yelled and went to run to her friend, but she was backhanded by Temblor and flung against a wall and dark spots danced in front of her eyes.

She groaned and pulled herself up as Temblor loomed over her.

"Nighty night" He told her charging his hands up, but before he slammed them down on Barbara, she was snatched away and suddenly she was in the air and clinging to whoever it was that had saved her.

Barbara was placed on the ground and she stared at the Batman for a moment, he had just saved her life, and now he was kicking butt.

"So cool" She whispered to herself slightly in a daze, but then she heard Pamela.

"Anytime now Babs!" Pamela called and Barbara went running over to her friend completely unaware of what Temblor was doing.

Temblor growled at the Batman before he turned to the huge vat of toxic chemicals in the corner, he grinned maliciously and gripped it with both hands before he started to tilt it over.

"You can't save them both Batman, take your pick!" Temblor grunted as the vat tipped and Batman turned to see Barbara desperately pulling away the rubble that was keeping Pamela pinned down, they were both right under where the chemicals were about to poor out.

Batman made the choice without really thinking, Pamela was trapped and Temblor was right, he could only save one of them

"Almost there Pam!" Barbara told her friend dragging the rubble off of her friends legs, but Pam was looking more than a bit scared.

"Barbara, run! RUN BARBARA!" Pamela screamed and Barbara looked up to see the vat tipping down and the chemicals began pouring down in thick lumps.

Barbara stood frozen, and if the Batman hadn't have swung in (quite literally) and grabbed her she would have ended up with the same fate that Pamela got.

"Pam! Pamela!" Barbara screamed as she and the Batman hung from the ceiling waiting for the chemicals to pour down the drain.

"Let me go! I have to help her!" Barbara ordered the Batman and kicked at his shins but he just tightened his grip.

"You can't help her if you get contaminated, stay still" Batman told her but she didn't listen, she did however not the slightly familiar voice and how he was soothing her, not like how her father had described her.

"Pam!" Barbara yelled and she stared as the chemical poured down the drains and Pamela's limp body was visible on the ground, she wasn't moving.

"Pam?" Barbara asked in a small voice and the Batman started to lower them both down to the ground, but he didn't let her go when they did both have their feet on the ground.

"Don't touch her, she's been contaminated with toxic chemicals" Batman warned her releasing his grip and letting her go forwards but she stopped before her friend, she couldn't touch her, so how was she supposed to help her?

"Pam, wake up Pam, come on, wake up" Barbara pleaded with her friend and then she realised she was in fact crying, she didn't want to lose Pamela, no, she couldn't lose Pamela.

She was just about to tell Batman to stuff not touching her and perform CPR when Pamela started coughing, and some of that sickly green chemical flopped from her mouth.

"Babs?" She asked weakly and Barbara sighed in relief, she turned to thank the Batman but he was busy searching for clues of Temblor and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Wait until pops get's here Pam, we are both dead" Barbara sighed and stood waiting for her father, the police and hopefully an ambulance.

"Rather death by cop than death by Temblor" Pamela managed weakly before she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"I might disagree with you there" Barbara muttered as flashing lights pulled up outside the factory.

"I am so dead"

**Heeey guys!**

**Another chapter for you! Aren't I lovely. BlakDawn, I mean one of those huge water guns that you need to hold in two hands, and don't feel like your moaning, I should have been more specific. Thanks for pointing it out to me!**

**Also Knightmare1986, I liiiiike the ideas you have, and I can really see Barbara doing that, thanks for the help!**

**Okay guys, enjoy this chapter, read and review my wonderful peeps!**

**Also, I've started doing requests, so if any of you have any ideas you like and haven't found the time to do I'd love to give them a try.**

**Tulip Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara stood in front of her father as he talked but the words barely registered in her mind. Why hadn't he saved Pamela as well? Why had he just saved Barbara?

If Barbara had been thinking properly she would have known that it wasn't the Batman's fault and that Pamela had been trapped underneath some rubble and the Batman wouldn't have been able to save her anyway, but she wasn't and she needed to vent.

"Barbara, I thought your trip to England had helped" Was the first thing Barbara registered and so she turned on him.

"Really? Well you were wrong, all that little vacation did was make me feel as though my mother and father didn't want me so they sent me away to get rid of the problem!" She half screamed at him and he took a step back in surprise before his face turned hard.

"Barbara-" He started but she cut him off.

"I don't care, whatever the hell you want to say you can shove it where the sun don't shine, I'm outta here" Barbara told him before turning and stomping away, but as she proceeded to stomp away she cringed as her foot almost gave under her as she walked.

"Stupid Temblor, stupid Dad, stupid Batman" She grumbled as she walked further away from the factory and her father and closer into Gotham's slums.

"Hey baby, come join us for some fun!" A voice called and Barbara stopped and turned to face the speaker, he was in a group of around seven big men, Barbara smiled.

"Oh you'd better walk away right now bitches, I am in such a bad mood" She warned them but they just laugh and Barbara smiled as she breathed out, good, she needed a few punch bags right now.

"Come on babe" One of the man ordered her in a low voice and he reached out, Barbara smiled and grabbed his arm and then violently twisted it before using the mans own momentum to slam him into a wall.

She heard the next man and turned, she grabbed the back of his head with her left hand and slammed her elbow into his face with ease before tripping him over his own feet and he tumbled to the ground with a grunt.

The third and fourth men were a bit more cautious and they came at her together, one on each side. Barbara ducked down and grabbed both of their collars as she did so, slamming their faces together with a crack so loud it made Barbara shudder.

Barbara never got a chance to attack or be attacked by the other three, someone's arm wrapped around her waist and suddenly she was shooting upwards.

"Hey!" She cried out as she was deposited on the roof and Batman leapt down to deal with the three remaining thugs, Barbara leant over the edge of the building angrily.

"Get your own punch bags!" She yelled at him and watched as he came flying back up to the rooftop and landed beside her.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I was doing fine, why the hell did you get in my way?" She demanded, and she could swear she saw him raise his eyebrow under his mask.

"I need to speak with you, they were in the way" He told her in that deep gravely voice that still seemed somewhat familiar to her.

"Then get talking, I haven't got all night" She ordered him with an angry huff and waited for him to speak his piece.

"You and Pamela broke into that factory, why?" He asked her not bothering with her attitude.

"Two words, toxic mulch" Barbara informed him holding up two fingers for good measure.

"Why did Temblor attack you?" Batman asked ignoring the tone of Barbara's voice.

"I think he was hired to, he said something about us not letting sleeping dogs lie" She told him with a frown as she recalled more of the nights events.

"Hired? To kill two girls?" Batman asked slightly incredulously at the thought.

"Yeah, guess they got worried after the lawsuit on that other factory me and Pam helped with" She told him with a shrug of the shoulders and he nodded before stepping towards the edge of the roof whilst holding out a hand.

"You going to stay up here all night?" He asked her and she gave him a smug smile.

"I'll take the express route" She told him and walked to the edge of the building and tilted her head to the side as she examined the alleyway for a route down.

"And where would that be?" Batman asked standing beside her and looking down in the same general direction she was.

"Right here"

Barbara jumped down onto the highest fire escape and then down onto a closed tip before forward flipping onto the ground and looking up with a smug expression. Batman was gone.

"Dick" She grumbled and turned to walk out the alleyway, but he was there standing by the entrance, and he didn't look like he was going to move.

"Where are you going?" He asked her and she smiled innocently at him.

"Home, now move" She told him still sporting her innocent smile, Batman didn't move.

"Move your ass before I move it for you" She snarled at him still smiling but again he didn't move.

"Go ahead, move me"

If Barbara hadn't been so angry she would have retorted with something witty and sarcastic but she was angry, and she wanted to go home have and shower and scald the nights events away as well as that sickening smell of the plant factory that was clinging to her hair and clothes.

Barbara lunged forwards with a jab punch to the face that Batman slapped away before she span on her right foot, bringing her left leg behind Batman's legs for a sweep. Batman jumped over it and stuck out his own foot as he tried to trip her over before she could regain her balance.

Barbara spotted the foot and adjusted her balance onto her other leg and span in the air for a moment before landing in a crouch in front of Batman, who was watching her movements carefully.

"I can see why you do this every night, it's fun" She informed him with a grin before she straightened up and lunged again, this time showering him with punches.

Batman caught her right hand and twisted it round so that he was behind her and holding her arm in a painful position, Barbara grunted before stamping on his foot and he grunted and she pulled away from his grip. They circled each other for moment before Barbara had an idea, she ran at the Batman and as he stepped away she jumped up at the wall and ran up for a second before she turned and fell onto Batman's back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Batman gripped her arms and through her over his neck and she landed in an open tip painfully and he pinned her arms above her head, so she was laying with her legs lying on top of the rubbish filling the tip and her head laying on the rim with Batman looking over her.

"Your good, but I'm better" He informed her and she smirked up at him.

"Got you to move didn't I?" She asked him before she kicked the supports holding up the lid and it crashed down on Batman's back and head, she rolled aside just as he fell onto the rubbish before pushing up the lid and climbing out of the bin.

"Call me if you want a rematch" She told him waving as she walked away with a smug grin on her face, if that was the Batman fighting at his best, Barbara could probably do his job for him.

She continued her walk home feeling considerably better, but still feeling guilty about Pamela.

"I can fight toe to toe with the Bat and not break a sweat, but I can't save my own best friend" She muttered before stepping into the shower and turning the heat up so she could scrub herself red raw and get rid of the previous nights events.

**Tulip here!**

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter because I was really unsure of whether or not Barbara and Batman were going to duke it out, but I thought it would be good to have a sort of, clash of the titans thrown in here. If you don't like then feel free to tell me cause I'm open to anything you guys can suggest, oh and guess whose making their debut appearance next chapter? Yes, your right it is them, I hope you like them when they appear. **

**BlakDawn, please feel free to moan, it helps me keep the story on track and make sure that everyone likes it!**

**Knightmare1986, wow your reviews get longer and longer each time don't they? And you always have great ideas for me! Your also right about Barbs doing more research in future because of the nights events, she's certainly going to be more prepared than that when she fights with the Bat.**

**That's all from me folks, read and review!**

**Tulip Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Barbara had finished her shower and changed into her pyjamas she had expected her father to return home to yell some nonsense at her, when he didn't return she started to get worried.

Was he so angry with her that he didn't want to see her? She wouldn't blame him, but even so she had been doing the wrong things for the right cause.

"If that stupid Temblor hadn't decided to try and kill us he would be none the wiser and I'd be kicking it with Bruce Wayne right now" She grumbled as she paced her bedroom with her earphones plugged in and the volume up.

She was so engrossed in her mumblings that she didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps on the stairs, she only noticed when her bedroom door handle started twisting.

"Pops, took your sweet time didn't you?" Barbara asked as she went to open the door, but instead she was sent flying backwards into the wall and she huffed as the air was knocked out of her.

She looked up and half expected the Batman to come flying in grumbling about a rematch but instead someone that Barbara could swear she had never seen before came stalking through the door, with about a million different species of plant moving with her.

"Hello Barbara" The mystery figure greeted and Barbara squinted in recognition of the voice.

"Pam?" Barbara asked in disbelief, the girl in front of her was taller than Barbara, Pam was shorter and her bright red untameable hair was now pale and in an orderly swirl either side of her head that reminded Barbara of roses. Her skin was a pale green colour as was her outfit, and Barbara guessed it was made of leaves.

"Well, I prefer Poison Ivy now" Pamela shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way as if this was the most normal thing in the world to be happening right now.

"Poison Ivy? What are you Batman's new sidekick or something?" Barbara asked with an eyebrow raised but Pamela merely laughed and the plants surrounding her echoed the noise in a higher much more irritating pitch.

"Oh Barbara don't be ridiculous, look at the bigger picture! I might as well be mother nature now!" Pamela laughed and Barbara frowned, Pamela was starting to sound a wee bit insane.

"How did this happen?" Barbara asked and Pamela shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me, though it probably has something to do with that toxic sludge" Pamela told her and Barbara raised an eyebrow, typical Pamela not knowing what the hell was going on but rolling with it anyway.

"And what did you mean by 'I might as well be mother nature now'?" Barbara asked lifting herself up off the ground and rubbing her shoulders from where she had hit the wall.

"I have complete control over any plant! I'm going to make Gotham the place we always wanted! A plant haven!" Pamela replied and the plants started swirling around and creeping inside Barbara's room.

"Hey, all I ever wanted was to have fun, not conquer Gotham or any other city" Barbara told her and Pamela's grin shrunk slightly but didn't leave her face.

"Oh that's fine, I'll rule and you can kick butt and blow people up, sound good?" Pamela suggested and Barbara cracked a small smile.

"As brilliant as that sounds I have to disagree Pam, I like Gotham just the way it is…okay so maybe not _exactly _how it-" Barbara never got the chance to finish her sentence as she was slammed against the wall by some kind of huge vine, the impact knocked the breath out of her and her head cracked against the wall painfully making spots dance in front of her eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, you the commissioners daughter! I was an idiot for coming to you! But don't you worry Barbara, I'm gonna tear you apart piece by itty bitty piece" Pamela snarled in front of Barbara's face, and Barbara just couldn't keep her mouth shut in this situation.

"Get a breath mint" She sneered before slamming her forehead into Pamela's nose.

Pamela reared back with a roar of outrage before the vine that was currently holding Barbara against the wall started to press against her throat, and Barbara started to splutter as she tried to breath.

"You wont die here Babs, don't you fret, but when you wake up Daddy dearest might be somewhat preoccupied" Pamela hissed into Barbara's ear as the world went dark.

Barbara groaned and opened her eyes carefully, and she rubbed her neck trying to recall the events that lead to her current predicament.

"Shit! Pamela!" She cried out leaping up from her position on what was her bedroom floor, her whole house had been wrecked by Pamela, or rather, Ivy, and her plants.

"Double shit, Dad" Barbara murmured rubbing her shoulders and pulling down her sleeves to reveal a rather large purple bruise.

"How the hell am I meant to fix this?" She asked herself quietly and looked down at her phone which was flashing, it was an alert from a website she had signed up for.

_Batman fights new villain!_

"Batman is doing exactly what I should be doing, it's my fault that Pamela is doing this, I encouraged her" Barbara muttered to herself but frowned for a moment glancing at the balaclava Pamela had leant her.

"But I need a costume, there's no way I'm giving pops another reason to send me back to England" She muttered and turned to the remains of her wardrobe and then gave a small smile.

"I wonder if Bats will lend me an outfit?"

**Hey peeps!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, usually I do one a day but yesterday was new years eve. Happy new years by the way! ONLY 25 DAYS TILL I TURN 15! Sorry about that, just had to get that out of my system. **

**BlakDawn, yes Pam was taken by the paramedics (probably should have mentioned that but I got wrapped up in Barbara's father 'issues')**

**Knightmare1986, Your reviews just get longer and longer don't they? I love it! :D I'm glad you like the fight as I really wasn't sure whether or not it would go down well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is a bit short (the next one is longer and has more batman/batgirl angst that I do so love writing about) and I'm not sure whether or not I like this chapter either…**

**Read and review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! Tulip here!**

**Gasp! An authors comment at the start of the chapter instead of the end? What is this?**

**Yes guys I am doing the authors note at the beginning cause I have a small announcement to make before the story starts, but before that a note to my two faithful reviewers.**

**BlakDawn, Batman was fighting another villain, as will be explained here in just a momentum, and thanks for reviewing as always!**

**Knightmare1896, I might have just borrowed a little bit from the old cartoon, but rest assured it's just a small plotline to help me out before I add some real twists, and no way am I having Batman work out that she's Barbara! How boring would that be? No I'm going to make him suffer just a little bit longer.**

**You remember that announcement I was talking about? Well there's two, the first one is this chapter going to have lots of Batman/Batgirl angst! Notice I said Batgirl instead of Barbara? Yep this is her first appearance as the Batgirl whoo! Also, after I complete Batgirl begins I am thinking of writing a sequel, or two, or three…**

**Enough of my blabbing! On with the story!**

**Tulip Out.**

Batman was not having a good day. First he is forced to miss his own party when a hired thug tried to kill Barbara Gordon and Pamela Isley, then he has to go and deal with some guy calling himself Mr Freeze down at Gotham bank, he escaped and Batman suspects he is hiding in Gotham harbour, and now to top it all off he gets another call from Commissioner Gordon.

"Pamela Isley was comatose when she was in the ambulance, how can she be gone?" Batman asked resisting the urge to slam his head against a brick wall, but then he recalled the small bump on his head from where the commissioners daughter had slammed a metal lid on his head and pressed the thought aside.

"She's changed Batman, the chemicals have altered her very DNA, she's not just Pamela Isley anymore" The commissioners voice told him over the radio that was private between just Batman and the commissioner.

"Do you know where she was heading?" Batman asked, and there was a brief pause over the other side of the line, never a good sign.

"Commissioner. Where is she heading" It was an order not a question and the reply was shaky.

"She's going after Barbara"

That spurred on Batman, not because he was worried about Barbara oh no. He was worried about the beating Pamela was about to receive. He revved the engine and shot off towards the commissioners house, or he would have if he hadn't received yet another call from the commissioner when he was moments away from smashing open the front door to the commissioners house.

"Batman! She's here! I don't know why but she's-" The transmission cut off there and Batman heard a whole lot of swearing and crashes on the other line before he got a coherent message.

"Hello there Batman, nice night wouldn't you say?" The voice asked, it was feminine and light and Batman could only presume it was Pamela.

"Pamela, stop this, your ill and need help" Batman called into the radio and started debating whether or not he should check on Barbara or go and help the commissioner.

"Ill? I'm a goddess Batman! But of course with all gods they have that annoying little pest or two that tries to defy them, so I'm going to make both of you suffer" Pamela told the radio and Batman could still here fighting in the background, bit then he realised Pamela said both of you, not just you.

"Both? Pamela, who is the other person?" Batman demanded and he heard laughter on the other end and the distinct cry of James Gordon.

"Guess Batman, oh, and the names Ivy, Poison Ivy" And with that the line went dead and Batman was forced to decide, save the commissioner or check on Barbara the girl that took him out the previous night.

He went after Ivy.

Barbara saw him hovering outside her house and wondered briefly what he was doing there, but then Batman shot away in his car thing.

"What is that? Some kind of Batmobile?" She murmured and watched him shoot off, she knew where he was going.

The so called private radio that he and her father used? Took her less than five seconds to hack into it. Pamela hadn't been lying when she said her father would be preoccupied and now she had to go save him. Though she had to admit she was kind of excited about the prospect of fighting with the Batman this time, as opposed to fighting against him like she had the previous night. That had been fun to though…

"Snap out of it Barbs, you need to help the Bat and pops" She murmured to herself before pulling a mask over the top half over her head and clipping her new cape to her shoulders.

After rummaging through her house, which had been ruined courtesy of Pamela, she had found the (almost) perfect outfit.

She had on a black gymnasts outfit that had long sleeves and legs, her best black boots that came up just below her knees and black gloves that overlapped her sleeves. Around her waist she had a gold belt that had been hiding in the loft and had six compartments on it, three either side. She filled these compartments with her old throwing needles and ninja stars that her aunt had brought her. She had also managed to find several of those bat shaped blades that the Batman used, stored in her fathers safe. It hadn't been hard to crack the code he used. The mask she had on, along with the cape, were black and both were old Halloween costumes, or part of ones. The mask was a black mask that covered the top half of Barbara's face and the eyes pieces settled just in the right place for Barbara to see…after she had cut them a tiny bit bigger.

"Right, watch how Gotham, there's a new bat in town" Barbara muttered before she climbed out of her bedroom window and leapt across the balcony to the balcony of the house next to her and proceeded to climb up to the rooftop.

Batman grunted as he was slammed back by yet another one of Ivy's thick vines, only this time the vine held him against the wall where he had impacted. Ivy was laughing and the limp and unconscious form of James Gordon hung with a vine grasping his middle just beside Ivy.

"Well Batman, I am thoroughly disappointed, must admit I expected better" Ivy told him still trying to withhold giggles, an armed police man leapt at her and with a lazy wave he was flung backwards onto the road by an even thicker vine than the one holding Batman.

Batman couldn't overpower the vine that was holding him, and he was just about to pull one of his exploding pellets from his utility belt when Ivy cried out in pain.

Batman stared up at her, she was bleeding from the arm and there was a long thin needle in her arm.

_Throwing needles? Who attacks with throwing needles?_

Batman received his answer however when this time a person landed on top of Ivy, sending the two of them tumbling down to the tarmac. Batman caught a glimpse of a black figure as they ran into the cover of the shadows and Ivy stood up, covered in scratches and bruises.

"WHOSE THERE?" She screeched and Batman took this opportunity to pry himself free of the large branch and head towards the commissioner.

"Guess" A snarky voice replied and several plants erupted from the ground and shot in the direction of the voice.

"Oooh, so close" The voice taunted and Ivy screamed in outrage, only to receive a face full of ash.

The dark figure charged from the shadows and kicked Ivy in the face and Ivy stumbled backwards onto the floor, and Batman finally got a good look at the figure.

"Who am I? I'm the Batgirl"


	11. Chapter 11

Batgirl thought her entrance was pretty cool, and she couldn't keep the grin off her face as she saw the disgruntled and slightly appalled look on Ivy's face.

"Bat…girl?" Ivy asked and Batgirl nodded from behind her mask, her grin still prominent.

That's when Ivy started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny!" Batgirl demanded as Ivy stood up.

"Wow, Batman you've sunk low as to need help from a child" Ivy laughed and Batgirl raised an eyebrow though she wasn't sure whether or not Ivy could see it.

"And how old are you?" Batgirl asked and Ivy glared at her before sighing and pulling the throwing needle from her arm where it had been embedded after Batgirl had thrown it at her. Batgirl watched as the skin healed over, but not with new skin, with plants. Leaves.

"Photosynthesis? Using the light of the moon opposed to the light of the sun, clever but obviously not a long term healing factor" Batgirl told Ivy who looked at her arm before turning looking back at Batgirl.

"How did you?" She shook her head "Never mind, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I am going to destroy you" Ivy told her with a grin and Batgirl grinned right back.

"Doubt it" Batgirl replied in a sing song voice and a vine as thick as a tree trunk came shooting towards her.

Batgirl jumped up and landed on the vine and vaulted over it carefully before landing in front of Ivy.

"Not gonna work" Batgirl told her but Ivy continued to smile and she flicked her hand, a vine wrapped around Batman and the vine that had the unconscious commissioner shot over so that both Batman and the commissioner were floating over Batgirl.

"It wasn't meant to work" Ivy hissed with a grin and the two vines started squeezing.

_Damn, save Batman? Or pops?_

"Tick tock tick tock, times a ticking, pick one or they both die" Ivy chimed in a melancholy voice.

_There plants, they don't mix with fire, but if I burn the trunks they both fall…Batman can land by himself, I'll catch pops._

Batgirl gave a small smile and clicked open one of the compartments on her belt and a small capsule popped out. Poison Ivy stared at it, clearly unimpressed.

"A marble?" She asked before laughing and Batgirls small smile spread into a lopsided grin.

"A marble? What are you five?" Batgirl asked with a laugh and she flicked the small pellet at Ivy, who didn't even glance at it as it rolled next to her foot.

"Bluffing doesn't work on me, I can tell if your lying" Ivy told her still not acknowledging the capsule, then smoke started pouring out of it.

"For some reason, I think your wrong" Batgirl told her and flipped backwards as the capsule exploded in a mass of smoke.

"It's a smoke pellet genius, now your blind" Batgirl chuckled into the smoke as she reached down to her belt once more and pulled out several throwing needles, she knew what she had to do, but actually doing it? That was going to require some serious thinking.

"Your blind as well!" Ivy screeched into the smoke as she flapped around with her hands, and all the plants in the vicinity were copying the movement, but they were thick and sloppy and they weren't generating enough wind to push the smoke away.

_Idiot, they don't have enough surface area to create a proper fan, and your giving away your position by making such a horrendous noise._

Batgirl took a single needle and threw it directly at the vine holding her father, and then took another needle and threw it at the vine holding Batman.

_Two needles left, please let this work._

The third needle went soaring towards Ivy, but at the last minute a wildly flapping vine knocked it down.

"Ha! Nice try pipsqueak!" Ivy roared and sent half of the plants surrounding her towards Batgirl and kept the other half flapping at the smoke.

_Dumb-ass, if you can't see me, how'd you expect the plants to find me?_

Batgirl jumped up above the smoke and held the final throwing needle in her hand and from her pocket she pulled out a lighter.

"I had wanted to get Ivy at the same time as freeing the commissioner and Batman, but since the needle missed I guess that wont work…I just hope the thread didn't break" Batgirl announced to herself with a sigh before lighting the end of the final throwing needle and watched as fire shot out on a near invisible piece of thread, the fire travelled towards the three other needles and set the two vines holding her father and Batman alight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ivy screeched as she was lifted above the flames, they were still small but were drastically growing, and when they hit the base of the vines they practically erupted.

"Whilst you were busy flapping I tied some thread to four different throwing needles before I placed them in that puddle of fuel over there, from that car you destroyed" Batgirl explained seizing the chance to gloat with both hands.

"Then I filled two small vials with some fuel and dropped them on the bottom of both the vines, the rest was a simple case of throwing the needles and setting them alight" Batgirl finished with a smug smile, from within the smoke she could just about make out Batman catching the commissioner as he fell limply from the burning vine and then Batman was hidden by the smoke once more.

"Your starting to become a real thorn in my side" Ivy hissed angrily and Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the one playing with fire" Batgirl warned her with a smug and confident grin, she had already assessed her opponent and figured out everyone of her weaknesses and strengths. There wasn't a single thing Pamela could do that Barbara was not already ready for.

Batgirl was waiting for Ivy to do something when she heard something, like some sort of high pressure aerosol going off.

"What on earth?" She asked as she turned before leaping to the side, as a blast of ice came shooting towards her.

"Shit" She cursed as she landed and rolled forwards into a crouching position.

She glared up at the new opponent.

He was huge, and wearing some kind of metal body armour that had cables of fluid everywhere and a glass containment helmet that reminded Batgirl of Buzz Lightyear and she wondered briefly, if she took it off, would he start to suffocate?

"Who are you?" Batgirl asked standing up straight and assessing her newest opponent based on his appearance.

_That armour isn't just for strength or protection, I can see on either arm something being pumped full of a liquid, but when he fired at me it was ice…liquid nitrogen perhaps?_

"I am Mr Freeze, and you little girl are getting in our way" The white faced opponent told her.

_Idiot, what kind of name is Mr Freeze? He might as well stick a neon sign over his head that says 'ICE POWERS' _

"Yeah, I really don't care cause right now, your in my way, so move your ass!" Batgirl yelled at him reaching behind her to the back of her belt and pulling out her ninja stars, they weren't batarangs but they would do until she'd hacked her way into Batman's secret stash of equipment. The guy never runs out!

"My my, what a rude young lady" Mr Freeze tutted and Batgirl glared at him, rude? The guy had just tried to freeze her and he had the nerve to call her rude?

_I can't see a battery pack…but those indicators on his wrist are clearly power levels which means he's not invulnerable, but I don't have the time to wear his power down, especially not with both him and Pam working together…_

"Miss Ivy, shall we depart?" Mr Freeze asked and Batgirl frowned glancing around quickly, no hostages, so they were just going to retreat? But with Freeze there they must know that even with Batgirl and Batman they were no match…

_Shit! He was assessing us both! And I just showed him my weaponry skill and my fighting style! Double shit!_

"You were assessing us, and when I showed up it was two birds with one stone" Batgirl growled and Freeze blinked before laughing.

"Well Batman, you've certainly got a sharp partner, pity she'll be an ice partner soon" Mr Freeze sighed before holding up both of his arms, but unfortunately for him and very fortunately for Batgirl, Batman decided to stop the death of his partner.

A batarang came shooting out of the shadows and clearing smoke and struck Freeze on both of his arms, not injuring him but damaging the two small shoots on either arm that fired his ice, or rather fired his liquid nitrogen at such a speed it froze mid air.

"Miss Ivy?" Freeze asked apologetically and a plant that looked like a Venus flytrap erupted from the ground beneath them both and just before it swallowed them up and returned underground Batgirl could make out the glaring eyes of Poison Ivy as they stared straight at her.

"Well, if Batman's got the Joker I don't see why my arch enemy can't be Ivy, it would be kinda ironic" Batgirl thought aloud and she heard a near silent thud behind her and turned to grin at Batman.

"Hey there, I'm your partner" She greeted in a Scottish accent, if Batman really was Bruce Wayne then he had already heard her voice, which meant she was taking no chances, even if she did get sick of her made up accent in the end.

She presumed he was going to attack her or something but instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and shot a grappler up to the rooftop and the both of them went shooting up.

…_was not expecting that_

They landed on the rooftop and Batman released Batgirl and she went and sat of the edge of the building with her legs dangling over the edge, she didn't show any fear on her face even though she was worried she would fall.

"Well Bruce, you sure know how to show a girl a good time" Batgirl told Batman in her improvised Scottish accent and he froze where he was, mid step and stared at her.

_I feel as if I'm digging myself a grave, and judging by the look on his face, I'd say I just reached China._

**Hey guys! Tulip here!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I haven't been feeling to great and my head has been pounding so extended lengths of time on the computer weren't possible. I've written a bit a day and now finally it's finished and my head has stopped pounding!…Sort of…But then I do have exams coming up so it isn't my fault.**

**BlakDawn, I'm sorry that you don't think it fits in with the nolanverse, any constructive criticism in how I can put it right? Much appreciated.**

**Knightmare1986 Continue with your badgering as it has been taken to heart! No WAY is he finding out, and I am seriously considering the 'breaking into the Batcave' scenario, because now you've stuck the image in my mind it's begging to be written down on paper!**

**Please continue with your reviews oh awesome and ever faithful ones!**

**Vsama, I DO have more than three readers! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Alright peeps, read and review guys!Tulip out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Batgirl stood in front of Batman with a confident and cocky grin on her face, judging by Batman's reaction her educated guess had been correct.

"What did you say?" Batman finally asked after several moments of silence, Batgirl tried to withhold her grin but she just couldn't.

"I said, well Bruce, you sure know how to show a girl a good time" She repeated herself and waited for his next reaction and she had to admit he disappointed her a bit.

"I'm not Wayne" He replied and she gave another grin.

"I never said Wayne"

Batman froze once again, mid step as he had started to walk towards her but now he was as still as a statue.

"What?"

"I never said Wayne, I only said Bruce, I could have meant any Bruce on the entire planet but you have literally just told me who you are" Batgirl explained to him and yelped slightly as he lunged at her, but she just ducked belong his outstretched arms and allowed his own momentum to send him stumbling forwards.

"I get the feeling you don't like me much, come on! Is that anyway to treat your new partner?" She asked him but she was kind of excited about the prospect of beating Batman _again._

"Who are you" Batman demanded and Batgirl sighed for a moment, doing her best not to grin as she fooled the Batman.

"Well, I guess it would be the right thing to do, telling you" She muttered and the Batman nodded patiently and he had seemingly calmed down, but Batgirl could see him clenching his fists, he probably didn't even realise he was doing it.

"But then I've never been one for following the rules" Batgirl told him with a wink and laughed as he lunged at her again.

As he went in for a jab punch to the face she folded into his hand and kneed him in the stomach, he grunted and bent over slightly and Batgirl seized her opportunity. She reached up as they passed each other and gripped the grappler on Batman's wrist and span around, as she span she slipped it off of his wrist and he was in such a rage that he hadn't noticed.

"Your really sloppy you know that?" She asked him clearly unimpressed and she wasn't, she had really expected more from the oh so great Batman but obviously people gave him more credit than he deserved.

He didn't reply except with an angry growl that was low and deep and made Batgirl shiver a bit, but she ignored the feeling as he sent a roundhouse kick towards her head and she blocked it before dodging under it and clipping a throwing needle to his belt with a small piece of nylon thread attached before she backed away.

"And with that, the trap is set" She muttered to herself pulling out seven more needles, she threw them in Batman's general direction, but not actually at him, but at the ground behind him.

"Missed" He taunted and she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I call it the nylon web" She told him and kicked him straight in the stomach before sweeping his legs, knocking him backwards onto the ground, she grabbed the needle on his belt and pulled as hard as she could before tying the needle to a flagpole on the front of the building an admiring her handy work.

Batman kicked and pulled but he couldn't get out of the nylon web, he was tied to the ground facing upwards.

"I wouldn't bother struggling, that thread could hold the weight of two elephants and not even strain, your stuck tight" She told him and gave him a small lopsided smile before kneeling beside him and hooking her fingers under his mask.

"I wonder how many people have wanted to do this?" She muttered to herself before pulling the mask off and revealing the handsome face of Bruce Wayne, but he was furious, Batgirl had never seen someone so angry.

"Someone that handsome shouldn't be so angry, oh and I'll be needing this by the way" She muttered before snapping her fingers and reaching down to Batman's waist, he shifted away from her touch.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" She grumbled angrily and pulled off his utility belt before sliding his mask back on and sitting cross legged beside him.

"The moment I've got the tracking chips out of these things I'll let you go" She told him reaching down to her own utility belt and opening one of the compartments and pulling out a screwdriver and a spanner.

"Let's get to work" She muttered and after twenty minutes of work and glaring from Batman she had taken the two tracking chips out of both pieces of equipment.

"Good, now I can go home and not worry about being stalked" She smiled at Batman and turned, ignoring Batman's yell when she didn't release him before she sprinted home with the help of her newly acquired grappler.

Barbara heard the sirens before she saw them, she was in her room attempting to clean the mess that Pamela had left for her without much luck. She heard the front door being thrown open and then rushed footsteps, she turned to see her father walk into the room looking absolutely terrified.

"Hi pops" She greeted with a smile, and he charged at her so suddenly she thought that he knew what she had been doing moments prior to this.

"Jesus Barbara, I was worried sick about you!" Her father told her gripping her tightly in a hug that made Barbara feel self conscious even though they were alone.

"Uh…sorry?" She asked and he chuckled and released her before looking around her room and giving her a small smile.

"You've been here five minutes and already you've wrecked the place" He laughed and Barbara laughed with him, ignoring the rising feeling of guilt when she realised this was her fault. She had gone with Pamela and gotten over her head and now Pamela was out to get her, and Batgirl as well.

_She hates me with and without the mask…sucks to be me right now._

Then she remembered the angry look on Bruce's face when she had unmasked him and grinned.

_Well, maybe not sucks entirely…_

**I KNOW IT'S CRAP!**

**Seriously my brain is so dead, I've just had a two hour maths exam and a 75 minutes science exam so I will be posting two chapters today, normally I would thank my reviewers as well with a short bit but today I am just going to say thank you, thank you Knightmare1986...and that's it this week ****L *Goes and cries in a corner* Please review my friends! It helps with the writers block!**

**Tulip Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Since the attack of new villain 'Poison Ivy' and 'Mr Freeze' there has been no new sightings of the now infamous 'Batgirl'"_

Barbara smiled, hearing about herself on the radio was weird, even if she had been laying low for a while. Well, laying low might not have been the correct words.

For a week now she had been attempting to hack into the Wayne industries main frame, but it was heavily guarded. Firewalls and algorithms that took Barbara days to crack, but she was finally making some headway, she was breaking through.

She hadn't seen much of her father, he was way to busy trying to find Ivy and Freeze to worry about what his teenage daughter was doing. She also had been wary of Batman, keeping a close eye/ear on the reports she could and trying to decipher where the Batcave could be hidden. No luck so far, but with the hacking of Wayne industries getting closer and closer to completion she was hopeful.

"Who puts a triple fire wall encryption on a bank account?" She grumbled angrily as she finally decoded every firewall and encryption blocking her path, it was worth all the hard work though once she saw just what Batman had been ordering to keep himself alive.

"Bullet proof vests, body armour, metal sheets…he must make his own batarangs" She mumbled to herself before deciding to do a little 'online shopping' of her own.

Barbara felt the urge to cackle with glee as she used some of Bruce's money (it doesn't matter, he's a billionaire right?) to buy herself the essentials, but to make it worse she ordered it in bulk so as not to arouse suspicion.

"I'll need something to define me, a special toy just for me" She muttered and then it clicked, and she ordered several parts from a shop online.

"If he can have the Batmobile, then I want a Batbike" She giggled slightly at the thought, in the garage was an old motorbike, a Honda shadow classic that had been sitting in the garage for a while now, rusting away.

Her father wouldn't notice if it were to be…upgraded. He hadn't been in the garage for years anyway and neither had her mother so it would be safe enough to keep there. What was it called? Hiding in plain sight?

"Batman is gonna loooove this" Barbara mutters to herself shutting the laptop and this time she really did cackle, even Bruce couldn't ignore this, especially when the items are delivered to his business.

"They should arrive in a week or so, so I guess I'm stuck with my improvised costume until then" Barbara grumbled before plugging her headphones back in.

"_-eeze and Ivy are just too much for Batman, he is struggling, it looks as though he might have met his match"_

She jumped up and grabbed her outfit, hopping about as she pulled it over her legs before listening once more for a location to help her new 'partner'

"_Gotham bank just can't stop the barrage-"_

With that she was off, but not before she attached the grappler to her wrist and strapped the utility belt around her waist.

"This is gonna get messy" Barbara muttered as she climbed out of her window and fired the grappler.

Hiding in the alley a small teenage girl watches as Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, flies out the window and towards the streets and she gives a small smile. Her phone rings and she answers without pause.

"Yes mum?" She asks in a quaint voice knowing her mother would be screaming at her on the other end.

"HARLEY QUINTESSA!"

Batgirl arrived at the bank just in time, Batman was lying half frozen on the ground and Ivy was getting ready to make him go 'squish'.

"Hey bitch! Remember me!" Batgirl called yet again in her Scottish accent, that was what she needed, a voice synthesiser!

"You!" Ivy half roared half shrieked in outrage and as a vine came shooting towards Batgirl she only had one thought drifting through her mind.

_Yep, she's nuts._

Leaping gracefully over the vine Batgirl clicked open one of the compartments on her (borrowed) utility belt and a few smoke pellets pop out from the bottom. It had taken her a while to learn which compartments opened at which end but she was getting there. (slowly but surely)

"Can't hit me if you can't see me" She mutters and throws the pellets around, one at her feet and the others she spreads around, giving her a larger cover.

Creeping through the smoke was simple, and Batgirl reached Batman in a matter of seconds, she leaned down to his level and smirked.

"I wont rub this in your face just yet, not until it's safe" She assured him and heard a grunt from him as he handed her something from his only free hand and she held it up, examining it quickly. It looked like a laser pointer, but when she fired it at the ice, an actual heat laser fired out, melting it instantly and releasing Batman. Unfortunately Batman had been more than a bit impatient and had smashed his way out after Batgirl was half way down, giving away their positions.

"Move!" Batman yelled and pushed Batgirl as he leapt backwards, using the momentum of the push Batgirl flipped backwards and landed in a crouch, listening for movement of Batman and Ivy.

Then it hit her.

"Freeze"

Batgirl turned as her feet were frozen to the ground, the cold made her want to scream. This wasn't like normal ice, this ice was liquid nitrogen and she knew that if it stayed on her for too long her feet would need to be amputated. No wonder Batman had wanted to get out of the ice so quickly.

"Hurts doesn't it? Liquid nitrogen does that" Freeze cooed to Batgirl walking closer, the smoke was still thick around them both but she could see him clearly, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I have to admit, I had expected better, you were on such good form against the lovely Ivy" Freeze continued and Barbara held her hands up defensively, she could fight on the spot…so long as he stayed in front of her.

"I wouldn't bother with that, Ivy wants you to herself and that means that unfortunately I do not get the honour of killing you" He told her and Batgirl cracked a small smile.

"Honour? Am I that good?" She found herself asking, she liked gloating and seized the opportunity to do so with both hands.

Freeze chuckled at her as he walked around her, assessing her and tutting as he pulled at her costume.

"Batman isn't very good to you is he? Leaving his partner so vulnerable" He muttered completely oblivious to the dark figure standing behind him, looking rather ominous with the swirling smoke.

"Though I must say he trained you well" Freeze commented, but that was the last thing he said as Batman cracked his hands against the glass containment unit over his head and it cracked slightly, and it hissed as the air within was contaminated and Freeze flopped to the floor gasping for a moment, before he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Thanks" Batgirl commented and threw down the small pellets in her hand and the ice shattered, she took a tentative step and her foot didn't give way beneath her, so she presumed she was fine.

Batman said nothing, but indicated for her to follow him.

_Well…I'd rather he wasn't talking to me then attacking me._

"Any sign of Ivy?" He asked her in a gruff voice and she shook her head.

"No sign, are you just gonna leave Freeze there? He can't really breath" Barbara noted to Batman and he shook his head.

"He can breath, but oxygen without nitrogen gas is a general anaesthetic to him" He informed her and she nodded, logging the information for further reference, she would need to write all this down…the garage…her father wouldn't mind if she turned it into a mini Batcave would he?

"Then where-" Batgirl started but she never finished, something slammed into her head, she heard Batman calling before the darkness consumed her.

**Ooooh! Cliffhangeeer!**

**I like this chapter, I really do.**

**Knightmare1986, I literally just finished this chapter when I got your review and was like 'OMG! IT'S LIKE HE (she? I presume he, sorry if I offend) READ MY MIND!**

**Seriously, your chapter came in and I was reading it and I had this epiphany "He/She guessed about the bike, the garage, he/she must be a mind reader!**

**So because you read my mind this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Read and review peeps!**

**Tulip Happily Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Batgirl's head hurt, she could feel a throbbing beneath her mask where she had been hit previously.

_How long have I been out for?_

She shifted and realised that movement was rather limited, and by limited I mean impossible. She allowed her eyes to open a crack to view her situation, she was currently being held tightly by several vines wrapped around her body. Pinning her arms to her body and her legs together. She was being held in the air as well, she couldn't see Ivy or Freeze so she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Batman?" She asked in a hoarse whisper but there was no reply so she sighed.

_Where the hell is he?_

"Ah, she wakes at last"

Batgirl looked down as Freeze sauntered in with Ivy behind him, she was looking rather manic at the moment. Her usually neat red hair was sticking out everywhere and her eyes were darting back and forth but they were mostly on Batgirl.

_Man, she must be really screwed up now._

Batgirl observed the room carefully, it was obviously some kind of warehouse but that was all she could gather from the disarray. The scaffolding was falling down as were the supports and Batgirl figured a good explosion or shake could take the whole building down.

"You have caused us more trouble than Batman, he certainly trained you well" Freeze told her strolling forwards with Ivy in tow, and Batgirl was lowered down to their level.

"But unfortunately it appears as though the toxin didn't work on you, if it did the plants would have released you by now. How strange" Freeze told her and she frowned. Toxin? Had they poisoned her? Had they poisoned Batman?

"Yeah really strange, now, mind letting me out of here so I can kick your butts and go home? Getting kinda bored" Batgirl replied with a sweet innocent smile and Freeze chuckled, Ivy continued to glare.

"Oh you wont be kicking our butts, no. Batman's butt however…" Freeze told her his voice trailing off as Batman swooped down from one of the shadows above them. How hadn't Batgirl seen him?

"Batman? Yoohoo!" Batgirl called but Batman remained where he was, beside Ivy.

Ivy growled at Batgirl menacingly and gave Batman one order as the plants slowly released her from her imprisonment.

"Kill her"

Batgirl was released so suddenly that she didn't have time to dodge out of the way as Batman's fist came crashing into the side of her face. She stumbled backwards in a slight daze and received a kick to the stomach and she bent over winded.

_Damn, need to focus dammit!_

Batman came in with a reverse punch to the stomach and Batgirl managed to dodge to the side and crack her elbow into Batman's jaw at the same time, but like some sort of machine he continued towards her like a freight train.

"Snap out of it! I know you don't like me but this is a bit extreme!" Batgirl yelped as she ducked under another jab punch to be kneed in the chin, cracking her teeth together and sending and explosion of pain up her face.

Batgirl fell backwards and bent her elbows, it hurt when she landed on them but she used the momentum to role backwards and kicked upwards into Batman's chin this time and she hoped that it was as painful as it looked. She rolled backwards and ended up in a crouch, keeping her eyes locked onto Batman as he rose either oblivious to the blood running down his chin or not caring.

_What the hell? Wait…Freeze said something about a Toxin…and that it hadn't worked on me…_

Batgirl didn't have time to continue her thought as Batman flew forwards and grabbed her throat with one meaty hand and pressed her up against the wall. Batgirl gasped for breath and tried to claw at his hand and face but nothing worked, the world was going dark.

Batgirl reached down and clicked open one of the apartments on her new utility belt and gripped the throwing needle tightly before stabbing it into Batman's shoulder, hitting a nerve cluster in a particular point that she knew would sever the nerves in his arm for an hour or so. Plenty of time for her to kick his, Ivy's and Freeze's butt.

Batgirl landed on the ground and kicked Batman's knee, sending him down on one leg, then she struck him straight on the nose with a punch loaded with all the strength she could muster.

"Wake the hell up!" She half screamed in frustration as he tumbled backwards onto the ground, she was tired and her jaw ached. Not to mention she could feel the blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

Batman sat up and looked as though he was about to say something, but Batgirl was thrown backwards by a huge vine that must have been made of wood the way it splintered when it hit her. Batgirl grunted as she hit the wall and all the air was knocked out of her, she went to move but the huge wooden vine cracked against her again and again, and when it finally stopped Batgirl was struggling to remain conscious.

"You. Must. Die" Ivy snarled stepping towards Batgirl and wrapping her hands around Batgirl's throat with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

Batgirl lifted her arms and grabbed onto Ivy's but her grip was weak and already dark spots were dancing in front of her vision. Her arms went limp and they fell down onto the floor and Ivy started laughing triumphantly. That is until Batman delivered a swift kick to her head and then a frighteningly powerful punch to the side of her jaw, knocking her out instantly.

"Batgirl?" He asked crouching down in front of her and pressing his fingers against her neck.

"Yes I'm alive" She croaked weakly and tried to pull herself up but hissed in pain and glanced down at her arm, if it wasn't broken then it was definitely strained.

"Mind telling me what exactly happened?" Batman half asked half ordered her as he reached forwards and took her into his arms carefully, she didn't complain because she was exhausted from her bout with Ivy and Batman.

"You were under some kind of mind control, so I kicked your butt and then Ivy tried to finish me off when you stepped in. Freeze must still be around somewhere" She told him trying not to flinch or hiss every time her arm or any other part of her body was jarred.

"I can deal with Freeze, you need a doctor"

Batgirl laughed, it hurt her throat but she did it anyway.

"If you can survive without a doctor rich boy then I should be fine, sides, I've had worse" She informed him and she might have been imagining it but she swore she heard him chuckle gently.

"Hey, put me down over there, if your done here then I'm heading home" Batgirl told him and he frowned but set her down where she asked, they were outside the warehouse and near a storage crate when Batgirl clicked one of her utility belts compartments and a motorbike drove carefully forwards.

"Looky looky what I got" Batgirl told Batman before swinging her leg over so she was sat on her bike before pulling her helmet on and revving up the engine.

"Are you even old enough to drive that?" Batman asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…in England"

And with that she was gone, shooting off into the night as Batman turned back to the warehouse but not before he called the commissioner.

"Bring a heavily armed guard and some SWAT men, Ivy needs to be watched at all times, Freeze is still at large" Batman told him and didn't wait for a response as he usually would have, he was to busy thinking about Batgirl.

"Maybe the kid isn't so bad…"


	15. Chapter 15

Barbara sat on the edge of her bed flexing her fingers carefully, thankfully her wrist hadn't broken the other night but it was sprained. She knew she should probably rest it but she didn't know when she would be needed again. Or when her 'shopping' would arrive.

"No sign of Freeze, Ivy is in Arkham and Batman has been keeping quiet" She muttered to herself and flipped open her laptop and clicked on her private files. They were coded and encrypted so even if Batman did work out who she was he wouldn't be able to access her files.

"Guess I could work on the bike" She muttered and stood up, but as she did she noticed a leaflet on her table and glanced at it before making her decision.

_Work on the bike and set up some security in the garage._

Trudging down the stairs she greeted her mother with a brief 'good morning' before she went out to the garage and locked herself safely inside. The Batbike was starting to look good, but it was lacking guns shields and all sorts of things that she would need if she was to work with Batman.

"He has the Batmobile, it's built like some sort of tank so I at least need some half decent weaponry" She mumbled to herself as she pulled up her files on the large screen she had found fixed and screwed onto the garage wall.

"I still haven't found the Batcave either" She grumbled angrily to herself, she had presumed the Batcave files would also be on the Wayne industries mainframe but it wasn't, and now she was studying the layout of Wayne manor.

"It looks as though there were some kind of tunnels beneath it for use during the wars or something" She muttered pulling up the schematics of Bruce's house.

"Would the cave be under the tunnel?" She asked herself but stopped when an emergency message popped up on screen. She pulled on her mask and turned the lights down.

"Batgirl here" She told the screen. Batgirl had been busy, she had fans all over Gotham.

Homeless children looked up to her and Batman and with little persuading they had decided to help her gather information. She'd stolen the idea from Sherlock when she had watched it back in England. They were her homeless network.

"Saff here, we've found Freeze" Saffron told her and she nodded and grinned at the slightly older teen.

"Where?" Batgirl asked calmly though inside she was squealing with delight. She knew before Batman did! Score one for the sidekick!

"Down by the harbour, he's one of the food storage ships destined for England, heading out tomorrow night" Saff told her with a smirk and Batgirl wandered for a moment how exactly Saff discovered this.

"How heavily guarded is it?" Batgirl asked resuming her serious tone and Saff tilted her camera (supplied by Batgirl) and another teen stepped forwards. Benny.

"Very, we couldn't get in or too close because of just how many cronies there are" Ben informed her and Batgirl had to appreciate how well it was guarded, Benny was a big lad and could easily knock out a guard or two, and she had never met a girl stealthier than Saff. (except maybe herself but that goes without saying)

"Thanks guys, when I'm done with this I'll head over and buy you all some new clothes and a meal" Batgirl told them and they both grinned, hey, Batgirl rewarded her helpers unlike Batman.

The screen went blank and Barbara pulled off her mask and pulled on her costume, she tied her hair back and put the mask back on making sure it was covering the synthesiser on her neck. It was badly made but it would do until she got the one(s) she had ordered with Batman's money.

"Time to head out" She muttered before pausing and holding her arms up with her palms facing the ceiling.

"Tell Batman, don't tell Batman, tell, don't tell" She muttered to herself before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll tell him when I get there"

Batgirl left her bike covered in an alleyway with Benny on guard, he would take good care of it for her and probably fix the stiff brakes while he was there. She crept forwards to observe the ship, it was a huge storage ship and Batgirl had no doubt in her mind that she would need a diversion to get in. Time to call Batman.

"Yo Bats, it's your partner here, I found Freeze but I may need some help" She whispered into her radio ducking into the shadows as a guard looked in her direction.

"Where are you?"

She was kind of relieved that he replied, she figured he wouldn't just to piss her off.

"The ship by the docks, you can't miss it, trust me" Batgirl told him and went to switch off her comm. but then thought better of it.

"I'll be there soon, don't move" Batman told her and she chuckled.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" She muttered jumping from her hiding place and landing silently behind a lone guard, she jabbed him in a sensitive spot in his back and he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

"Easy as pie" She muttered to herself and continued her silent assault on the guards, she felt like some kind of ninja assassin.

She made it to the edge of the ship and started searching for an entrance.

_Only one entrance and it's guarded, this is the moment when a distraction bursts onto the scene…_

"Batgirl, where are you?"

Batgirl cursed as Batman's voice came out rather loudly of her comm. and not only did she hear it but the guards did to.

"Guess I'm the distraction then" She muttered launching forwards and catching the first guard on the nose and grabbing the next guards gun, she slammed it into his face and he crumpled to the ground.

"Well, two down only-" She looked up at the men, who were suddenly very wary of her "-seven more to go?" She asked herself diving behind a storage container as they peppered the ground where she had just stood with bullets.

"Hey Batman, way to give away my position" Batgirl called over her comm. and the sound of the bullets. She didn't receive a reply so she grabbed some smoke pellets and threw them at the ground in front the guards and then instead of leaping in front of them (where they were still blindly shooting) she clambered onto the top of the storage container and grabbed her sleeping pellets and threw them at her attackers. She heard coughs and splutters before she heard seven large thumps where the guards fell to the ground.

"Score two to the sidekick" Batgirl laughed and headed towards the now unguarded door but not before she left a message for Batman.

Batman found the unconscious guards five minutes after he had called Batgirl and raised an eyebrow, they were lined up in a row and there was writing on their foreheads.

_Score_

_One_

_To_

_The_

_Side_

_Kick_

_Bitch!_

**Tulip here guys!**

**OH MY LORD I HAVE MORE THAN ONE REVIEWER!**

**Knightmare1986 - I will be using that idea though (of course) I will be adding my own twist, and for those of you who noticed in the last chapter. IT WAS HARLEYQUINN! Mwahaha!**

**MrEs- I can't wait to write it! Thanks for the review!**

**Highlander384- Yes I will do it! My own twist added of course. Thanks for the review and Batman wont find out about Batgirl for a LONG time (he will eventually, but I have a special story planned for that)**

**Read and Review my lovelies!**

**Tulip Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Batgirl didn't know whether or not to be appalled or impressed by Freeze's set up. There were guards everywhere, and security cameras as well.

_Totally impenetrable, well…except to me._

Batgirl crawled along the air vents and was glad that she was smaller than Batman. There was no way in hell he would have been able to fit into the ventilation. She had a feeling that Freeze knew she was there, it had been left wide open for her and Batman wouldn't have been able to fit into the vents or get past the security without some time to prepare.

"Okay Freeze, I'm here…now what the hell do you want?" She muttered as she dropped out of the shaft and down into a dark yet empty corridor.

_Time to make myself known._

Batgirl crept to the nearest wall and reached down to a hidden pocket in the hem of her cape. She pulled out a screwdriver and worked on unscrewing one of the metal plates and looked at the wiring in front of her.

_Disable the power, but what about the backup?_

The lifted her batarang and pressed it against one of the many assorted wires in front of her.

_Meh._

She cut the switch and the gentle whirring around her ceased so she seized the moment to clamber back into the vent and continue her crawl to what she hoped was the main hanger in which she presumed Freeze would be.

She crawled along and stopped every so often to listen but it was eerily quiet, and she didn't like it at all.

_He knows I'm here, freaks spying on me…I hate being watched._

She stopped and opened a hatch before dropping down into a large and dimly lit room, the light was flickering weakly and Batgirl new the backup generator wouldn't last long.

"I know your watching me Freeze" She called into the room and heard shuffling, like people around her were moving.

"Surrounded me already. Nice" She commented and Batgirl turned as loud footsteps echoed behind her and she heard some very slow very deliberate clapping.

_Dark room and slow clapping, how original._

"Well done Batgirl, I must admit I did not expect you here so quickly" Freeze complimented her and she did a quick bow.

"The Bat-family aims to please" Batgirl informed him as she stood straight again and he gave her an amused smile.

"Family? Which member would you be? The daughter? Cousin?" Freeze asked and Batgirl's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she glanced around and counted eight large armed men.

_Piece of cake._

"I'm the annoying younger sister" Batgirl informed him with a casual shrug and Freeze laughed lifting one of his arms up to face Batgirl, the eight guards moved away from her and she got the feeling she was in a bad place.

"Can you see the tube running along my arm? It connects to the power source on my back and also to the small nitrogen storage stationed next to the power source" Freeze told her taking a single step forwards towards Batgirl

_Uh oh._

"It fires the nitrogen at such a speed that it doesn't freeze until it is stopped, in this case it will be stopped by you" Freeze informed her and she stepped backwards in time with him, until she was pressed up against a cold metal wall.

"Farewell, little sister"

_What's the saying? Stuck between a rock and a cold place?_

Then, he fired.

**Hey peeps!**

**Yes I know it's short but I needed to get this done so I could inform you that there wont be any updates from Thursday till around Monday, on Thursday I have a school trip to London and wont get back till late and then on Friday I'm going to be having a sleepover so I'll be exhausted.**

**Knightmare, Ah my most faithful reviewer. Your reviews never fail to bring a smile to my face! I'm glad your enjoying the story and I hope you continue to throughout!**

**MrEs, I wont be adding smut into this fic (hang on don't stop reading yet!) though I am about to start work on a fic called 'Kiss Chase' you see where I'm going here? If it's not posted tonight then I'll have it up tomorrow (hopefully, I have football club tomorrow so I may be busy)**

**Highlander, no smut cause I think it would ruin the story, though I am a HUGE Batman/Batgirl shipper (they would be SO awesome together!)**

**Tribute14, so many reviews! Makes me smile! And to answer your question, Barbara is around, sixteen years old. Don't ask why, she just is.**

**Wow that's a long authors note. Read and review guys!**

**Tulip Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Batgirl was fully prepared to be frozen to death, when a batarang came flying down and hit Freeze's arm. Knocking his arm and only catching Batgirl's shoulder.

She hissed in pain as her shoulder froze within seconds, it didn't feel like cold. It felt like someone was pressing a hot poker to her shoulder and holding it there.

Freeze held up his arm once more but Batgirl was already moving, running towards one of the walls so she could try and get up onto one of the beams, unfortunately her frozen shoulder was proving to be a bit of a problem.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_

Leaping to the side as one of the eight thugs came charging towards her she heard the flapping of fabric and looked up as Batman landed in front of her, shielding her from both the thugs and Freeze.

"What happened to 'don't move'" Batman asked half growling at Batgirl as he held his defensive stance, Batgirl shrugged her shoulders.

"I got bored" She told him shifting her weight and grabbing a few spoke pellets just in case, she still had three working limbs that she could use.

"You banter as though this changes your fate, you will die by my hand Batgirl" Freeze informed them both in a slightly agitated tone as Batman and Batgirl were clearly not intimidated by his show.

"You keep telling yourself that" Batgirl informed him, and Batman and Batgirl simultaneously threw their smoke pellets to the ground, making them near invisible to the naked eye.

_Batman can have fun with the thugs, I need to get Freeze before he does some real damage._

Batgirl crept silently forwards until she could make out the large shining figure that was Mr Freeze, and with her good arm she reached forwards slowly. He had his back to her so she knew what she had to do, she lunged forwards at the last minute and grabbed the two long tubes on is back and pulled.

Big mistake.

The tubes broke and sprayed her arm with liquid nitrogen, and Batgirl couldn't suppress a yell of pain and surprise as that painful burning sensation flooded her arm. To make matters worse she was frozen to the tubes, and Freeze.

"Not your best idea Batgirl" Freeze scalded her with the tone of a disappointed teacher, she glared at him as he gripped her frozen shoulder and arm.

"I could snap both of your arms, it would be oh so simple" He whispered into her ear and she forced herself to remain calm and take a deep breath.

"But you wont, will you?" Batgirl asked resuming her cocky tone and Freeze chuckled, even with the containment helmet on it felt as though he was breathing on her neck, Batgirl figured it was the cold air coming from said containment helmet.

"No, I want to unmask you first, and then I'll freeze your head and send it to Batman with a little ribbon on it" He told her his voice gaining a sudden viciousness that Batgirl had never heard from a person before, not even in the movies when the psychopath was about to kill someone had she heard such a dark tone.

"Do you think he would like that?" Freeze asked darkly and Batgirl realised that she was breathing quickly and that panic was rising in her chest, making her freeze with fear.

"I think he'd like you to get the hell away from his sidekick"

Batgirl frowned, she hadn't said that.

Batman cracked the containment helmet with a swift kick to the head and then snapped the tube that Batgirl was holding with her frozen hand, Freeze gasped and fell to the ground choking on air before finally losing his grasp on consciousness.

Batman stood in front of Batgirl and she finally found her voice.

"Took your sweet time didn't you?" She asked him as he pulled out his heat laser and proceeded to melt the ice on Batgirl's shoulder and arm, they both felt numb but she was sure that they would be fine after they had been warmed up.

"You need to get home and get that warmed up" Batman informed her and she nodded and turned to walk away but paused and just before Batman walked into the shadows she asked;

"Sidekick? Does that mean it's official?" She asked him trying to hide the hope in her voice, Batman glanced over his shoulders before replying.

"Were heroes, it's never official with us" He informed her before the darkness stole his figure and Batgirl scoffed.

"Your just bitchy cause I saved your arse"

**Hey Peeps!**

**Yes it's updated! Yes it's short, but I might post another chapter today, though it might just be a quicky on a rather humorous scene I have had stuck in my head since Knightmare suggested it.**

**Speaking of Knightmare, *prods with stick* I think I killed him…**

**Highlander, CaN I JuSt AsK wHaT's WiTh ThE WrItInG? Not that I'm complaining, it's just different. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tribute, Yay! Thank yoooouuuuu!**

**Alright peeps, read and review.**

**Tulip Out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Batgirl thought that her plan was ingenious, she would slip in unnoticed and get out with the illegal goods and they would be none the wiser. Unfortunately things never really go according to plan, and Batgirl was learning that the hard way, not that she wasn't enjoying herself.

"_**Intruder alert, activating Batcave protection protocols"**_

Batgirl grinned as she leapt into the air and somersaulted over a metallic claw that revealed itself from a hidden compartment in the wall and span on her heal, barely avoiding a dart that shot from the floor.

_Damn he's paranoid._

She charged forwards along the dark hall until she found herself in a cavern, several large screens and keyboards were in front of her. She grinned and started to run towards them with a memory stick in her hand, when a dark figure fell from the ceiling and landed in front of her.

"Damn, what are you doing here?" Batgirl asked angrily as Batman stepped towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked her taking a careful step towards her, she stepped to the side and Batman mimicked her movement.

"Ooh, it's a Mexican standoff, pity I don't have much patience" Batgirl muttered in a sing song voice before she pressed a button on her utility belt.

"_**Override code, Batgirl"**_

Batman screamed in surprise (though he still claims he didn't, men don't scream) as a claw clamped around his stomach and lifted him into the air, Batgirl laughed at his mortified expression.

"What? Did you honestly think this was my first visit to the cave?" Batgirl asked lifting up her arm and typing onto the miniature keyboard she had on her gauntlet.

"_**Welcome Batgirl, delivery status: complete. Items located in lower level containment unit three"**_

Batgirl grinned and pressed a few more buttons, Batman continued his silent glaring as several large boxes were lifted onto the level they were currently on. Batgirl looked at the boxes as if they were made of gold.

"Oh yes! I've been waiting _forever _for these!" She turned to Batman "Japanese shipping crews are really slow, it said up to a weak to transport, it's been twelve days! I'd file a complaint if I were you" Batgirl informed him running over to a box and ripping it open as quickly as she could before cackling with glee.

She reached in and pulled out a fully body armoured black suit similar to Batman's, except with many more hidden gadgets and of course, a feminine shape.

"Looook! Now the bad guys can't complain about my outfit! Plus the body armour may help with the knives and the bullets" Batgirl continued casually as if she were merely having a conversation with a friend and not an angry Batman.

"Oh, and check this out big boy. I made a few…alterations to the Batcave" She informed his strolling over to the bat-computer and tapped in a few commands, the claw holding Batman lowered him down to her level and she grinned at him as she pulled off his mask.

"I think I'll keep this, as a souvenir" she told him sauntering back over to the computer and clicking at some files, she then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah, can't have you watching me now can I?" She asked and pulled a blindfold out from behind her back before tying it tightly around Batman's eyes. She traced a finger along his lips.

"Just think, pretty much all of the women in Gotham have fantasies about you tied up and at their mercy. Be thankful I'm not one of them" She muttered her taunt but she knew he heard it because of how his body stiffened.

She hummed to herself as she tapped away at the keyboard, adding in her 'alterations' she stopped for a moment and walked casually over to the boxes with her things in, she grabbed what she needed and strapped them to her bike and smirked.

"Code 9-7-8-5 voice activation code, red rover" She called and Batman was dropped carelessly to the floor and he landed with a heavy thud, he ripped off the blindfold in time to see Batgirl wave at him on her bike and yell;

"SEE YA!"

**Hey peeps!**

**Yeah it's not as good as I imagined it and it doesn't quite have all the bits and pieces you guys asked for (there's a reason for this guys) but I hope you like the final chapter of 'Batgirl Begins'**

**Yes I said final chapter, but I am writing a sequel, it'll have the boy blunder in it, did I say blunder? I meant wonder. Don't get me wrong, I love Robin, but the way I'm going to write him, you'll hate him by the time I'm finished (sorry for all you robin lovers out there but these fanfics are about BatGIRL, not Batman or Robin)**

**I'm not sure about a title yet, so if any of you have any ideas I'm open to them.**

**Oh and one final thing…Guess who turns fifteen tomorrow? That's right! ME! WOOOOOOO!**

**Read and review guys.**

**Tulip Out.**


End file.
